Yûdachi
by Neary
Summary: 8059 /Tabla 30 Vicios/ Su relación era extraña, una mezcla de odio y cariño, comprensión y algo de violencia. Pero, siempre, caía como un agradable aguacero. Cap 25 Acto
1. Límite

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

* * *

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar _coshinadas_ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D

**A**dvertencias: Mmm… 8059, así que claramente _Shonen-ai/Yaoi_, lenguaje poco refinado en ocasiones –no es que Hayato hable precisamente como ángel =)- y tal vez, _sólo tal vez_ Lemon o intento de lime o algo así =D me gustan los cítricos, pero la musa se niega, en ocasiones uwu.

* * *

**1. L**ímite

Le acorraló, justo en el descanso de la escalera que conectaba el segundo y tercer piso, justo cuando él sabía que no había nadie, -se estaban saltando el cuarto periodo- y había aprovechado para estar a solas.

Oh, porque sí, su paciencia tenía un jodido límite que se estaba pasando a llevar hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué crees que haces, estúpido? ¡Suéltame!

Yamamoto dudó, seriamente, en lo que iba a hacer después, pero la verdad es que ya lo superaba. ¡No sabía si eran las hormonas o qué, pero ya no podía seguir así!

-¡Me gustas!-gritó-confesó, sintiendo su rostro estúpidamente sonrojado-¡Y sé que yo te gusto a ti!

Gokudera le observó, frunciendo el ceño, mostrando un sonrojo en su rostro, mientras sus dedos se crispaban alrededor del uniforme del otro.

-¡Mentira!-replicó, zamarreándole, cuando el otro intentó contestarle.-¡Te odio, jodido imbécil!

-¡Te gusto!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!-replicó, apretando contra él su cuerpo, tenía que tomar medidas drásticas o terminaría perdiendo a Gokudera.-Lo sé, aunque no lo digas. Me detestas, pero aún así te gusto.-sonrió.

_Lamento tener que ser tan rudo, pero no hay tiempo._

Aprovechando su cercanía, se inclinó para besarle, sintiendo sus labios tensos, húmedos y calientes. Nunca había besado a nadie –su amor por el beisbol evitaba que se sintiera atraído por alguien, antes del italiano.- pero sentía cosquillas en los labios y sus mejillas sonrojadas, ardiendo.

-T-Tú…-intentó responder algo, lo que fuera ¡Su orgullo se estaba yendo al demonio!-¡Que te jodan, tarado!

Takeshi sonrió aún más ampliamente, sabía que el italiano aún no procesaba aquello, y él se había prometido a sí mismo esperar, tener paciencia hasta que fuera el propio Gokudera quien se lo dijera, pero lo que había ocurrido el día anterior simplemente había tirado todos sus planes al demonio.

¡Cómo se atrevía el sicópata de los cuchillos besarle de esa forma! Ya se encargaría él de hacerle ver que nadie se metía con lo que sería suyo…

Y se prometió a sí mismo, que lograría sacarle otro beso y un compromiso en cuanto pudiera recuperarse del moretón que le dejaría en la mejilla. Sonrió bobamente, ese beso había valido la pena.

-=============-

_30 de Marzo 2010.-_

**N**eary: Hi! Si han superado el horrible resumen, ojalá les haya gustado =)

Espero poder terminar los 30 temas de la tabla, la verdad es que me vino una inspiración divina xD espero dure hasta que termine los _drabbles_ o intento de mini historia xD. En cualquier caso, espero actualizar constantemente, ya que las historias están de algún modo relacionadas, creo. xD

Besitos, se agradecen reviews =).


	2. Sumisión

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

* * *

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar _coshinadas_ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D

* * *

**2. S**umisión (TYL!)

Si había algo que a Yamamoto Takeshi le fastidiaba, era la obediencia extrema que podía demostrar Gokudera por Tsuna. Lo sabía, él era el jefe Vóngola y ellos sus guardianes, pero desde siempre Gokudera se había desvivido por caerle en gracia al Décimo Vóngola.

Y si había algo que le jodía aún más el ánimo, era saber que, el día que él expresamente había pedido libre para que ambos pudiera salir en una _cita_ –o algo así, Hayato aún estaba reacio a llamar su relación de alguna manera formal.- Tsuna enviaba a Gokudera a investigar quizás que cosa con uno de los representantes de Varia al templo de Namimori.

Oh, y como si eso fuera poco, ahí se encontrarían con Hibari, y seguramente aquello les llevaría aún más tiempo.

Todavía podía recordar cómo le miraba al finalizar la reunión, en cuanto Tsuna se disculpó con él con un escueto "_Es al único a quien puedo enviar_" alegando que como su autonombrada mano derecha, él tenía mayor conocimientos de cómo realizar aquella misión.

No… si ahí había algo raro, porque Tsuna había insistido en dos ocasiones, en que él fuera quien viajara a Italia, a realizar misiones de rescate con Squalo.

No es que le molestara compartir con el mayor, pero sabía cuando le fastidiaba a Gokudera saber que _ellos dos_ estarían en _una_ habitación de hotel por casi _un_ _mes_. Aunque no le dijera nada, él sabía que desconfiaba de alguna forma en lo que ellos harían.

¡No es como si fueran a follar!

-Prometiste pasar conmigo el día de hoy, _Hayato._

El rostro del italiano se sonrojó, mirando casi histéricamente hacia todos lados, para luego tomarle bruscamente del brazo y dejarle en una orilla, lejos de la vista de quien se paseara por el cuarto piso del hotel.

-¡No me digas así! El Décimo podría escucharte.-reprochó, apretando el agarre que tenía en su brazo.

-Lo prometiste, nunca fallas a tus promesas.

-Agh, escuchaste al Décimo, no tenía a nadie más…-suspiró.- ¿Por qué te doy explicaciones?

-¿Por qué me quieres?-sonrió, tratando de apresarle por la cintura.

No podía enojarse con él, su obediencia, respeto y total apego a Tsuna era una parte de Gokudera, y a él le encantaba Hayato por completo, hasta aquella parte de él.

-Volveré rápido.-aseguró, para luego dirigir su mano izquierda en el espacio entre el cabello y la mejilla del otro y acercarse para murmurarle al oído.- _Compenserò a voi.*_

Takeshi sintió como los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban y a la vez un escalofrío recorría por completo su cuerpo. ¡Jodido idioma tan modulado y la voz de Hayato! El roce de sus labios con su piel había sido algo simplemente excitante.

-Eso espero.

*Te compensaré.

-=============-

_06 de Abril 2010.-_

**N**eary: Hi! =) aquí el segundo capi, como me encantan estos dos TYL! –babosea- son tan sexys~ XD. Los drabbles serán una combinación de tiempos, depende de cómo venga la inspiración xD –aunque siempre que es TYL! Se me vienen cosas subidas de tono, maldición xD-

Este lo tenía escrito, así que la actualización fue rapidita, espero el próximo martes o miércoles tener otro =) si igual son cortitos.

Agradezco a: Laarafix –_intentaré que salgan los 30 vicios ;w; depende de la musa_-, Soari –_agh, el que no ame el 8059 es hereje XD_-, Ryuusai –_ninia, se le loveah y espero que me deje siempre review flash :3_- por los reviews =)

Besitos, se agradecen reviews =D


	3. Vergüenza

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

* * *

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar _coshinadas_ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D

* * *

**3. V**ergüenza (TYL)

Si había algo que a Gokudera no podía gustarle menos, era cuando el imbécil que tenía por _algo así_ como _pareja_ se inventara estúpidas excusas con el solo fin de que el Décimo no le enviara en una misión a Italia por tiempo indefinido, y en su lugar enviara a Hibari.

¡Ahora él tenía que soportar y evitar los ataques del guardián de la nube por culpa de él!

-¡Que ya!-se quejó, sintiendo el roce en su mejilla, jodidas tonfas de…-¡No fue mi culpa!

Hibari se detuvo un momento, para simplemente sacar su caja Vóngola y dejar a su erizo multiplicarse, provocando que Hayato igualmente tuviera que sacar su sistema C.A.I. para defenderse.

No es que el italiano no quisiera devolverle los golpes y dejar que Uri le rasguñara lo que quisiera, pero el Décimo le había pedido la última vez que habían discutido –sí, las peleas con Hibari eran frecuentes, así como la destrucción de la base- que simplemente le esquivara y se defendiera, en caso de que todo se pusiera demasiado mal, usara algún tipo de camuflaje y saliera de ahí, pero que _por favor_ no sacara a relucir todos los trucos del sistema C.A.I.

-¿Por qué no te desquitas con Yamamoto?-le preguntó, cargando su arma del brazo con una dinamita, dispuesto a atacar.-Sabes que él fue el que provocó esto.

-Ese herbívoro me tiene sin cuidado.-respondió, disipando a los erizos y cargando sus tonfas con energía.-Es por ti que sucede todo esto.

-¡Que el bronco te diga que vas porque le extrañas no es mi culpa!-renegó, deteniendo los ataques que podía, mientras sentía que desgarraba ciertas partes de su traje.-¡Que no me jodas!

Creyó ver en Hibari algo parecido a la vergüenza, pero no, era imposible. Además de que si intentaba hacerle burla por aquello, seguro y le mordería hasta la muerte y aún más allá.

No era su culpa que las misiones a Italia, las que mayormente se relacionaban de alguna forma con la familia Cavallone, siempre fuera Hibari quien las tomaba. El Décimo se limitaba a temblar en cuanto sentía la mirada del guardián de la nube, como exigiéndole que le enviara a él.

No es que lo pidiera, claro.

-Que tengas problemas en tus bajos por joder tanto con tu macho, no es mi problema.-replicó, sintiendo cada vez más rabia.-Dejar Namimori porque tienes un grave caso de celo constante y Sawada Tsunayoshi lo permite, es una ofensa.

¿Qué qué?

¿Macho? ¿Y él qué era? ¿La hembra?

Sintió su cara arder de la jodida vergüenza, rabia y ganas de reventarle la cabeza al tipo que le miraba con una sonrisita prepotente, como esperando una respuesta.

-¡Yo, Hibari!-escuchó a su espalda, sintió que su rabia crecía.-Supe que vas a Italia, haha ten buen viaje.

Se volteó, fijando su vista en Yamamoto, quien, por sus pintas, seguramente venía de la sala de entrenamiento que estaba en el segundo nivel.

¿Por qué el sudor que resbala por su pecho semidesnudo era tan jodidamente tentador…?

_¡Mátate, ahora, mierda!_ Pensó, cuando pudo dejar de babear por la figura de Yamamoto.

-¡Tú!-gritó, tan sonrojado que parecía un tomate.-¡Todo es tú culpa!

-Haha- rió, ignorando que Hayato se viera tan molesto.-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Muérete intento de samurái!-exhortó, intentando darle un puñetazo.

No contó con que el estado de Yamamoto aún mantenía la adrenalina del ejercicio y le tomaría fuertemente de la muñeca, para tumbarle, colocándose encima.

-La verdad es que no quieres eso.

¡Nunca se había sentido tan humillado! Y, además, Hibari les miraba con una sonrisita burlona, seguramente entretenido por la falta de respuesta. ¡Pero es que no le salía nada!

-No faltes a la reunión de esta tarde, aunque tengas problemas en tus bajos, hembra.

¡Que se murieran todos, por la mierda!

-=============-

_13 de Abril 2010.-_

**N**eary: Hi! Otro martes aquí =)

Esto de la cesantía me da demasiado tiempo libre para mi gusto D:!

Admito que este me quedó rarito, creo que mi gusto por el D18 me afecta demasiado xD y no pude evitar poner a Hibari-san –Nee, que es mi personaje preferido y ojalá Amano-san no lo ponga con la bitch ¬¬-

=) Gracias por los reviews a: Laraafix –seh, el Italiano es babas~ XD-, Hohenheim y Yuu Hachiko –XD es que Yama es tiernucho, tons, aguanta xD- =)

Nos leemos la otra semanita =D

Se agradecen reviews! X3~


	4. Medicina

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

* * *

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar _coshinadas_ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D

* * *

**4. M**edicina

-No puedo creerlo…-escuchó el murmullo, mientras escuchaba pasos, cosas chocando y creía oler algo de comida.

Es que tenía que tener muy mala suerte… nunca se enfermaba, si es que por la gracia de alguien pescaba un resfriado que no le duraba ni dos días –seguramente por su buen estado físico y su casi obsesión por la leche y alimentos que mantuvieran su salud de hierro- y ahora, justo _hoy_ tenía una gripe de los mil demonios que le tenía tirado en la cama de Hayato tal cual un bulto.

Oh y estaba en la cama del italiano por el simple motivo de que estaba más muerto que vivo–sin exagerar- cuando se encontraron en la cafetería acordada para discutir la misión que Tsuna les había encomendado. Gokudera -en un acto de benevolencia muy raro en él le llevó hasta su departamento, no sin dejar de quejarse y maldecirlo, y le dejó en la única habitación de su hogar.

No se quejaría, a pesar del embobamiento a causa de la fiebre, el malestar en todo el cuerpo y el agudo dolor de cabeza que tenía –los síntomas habían remitido bastante luego de que el italiano le diera algún tipo de brebaje horas atrás- le encantaba sentir el aroma a colonia de Hayato impregnado en la almohada y las sabanas que le tapaban hasta la nariz, dejando a la vista su frente cubierta por algo frío y húmedo.

Claro que preferiría que su enfermera-salvador personal se acostara a su lado y se mantuviera ahí, reconfortándole, en vez de dar vueltas y vueltas trayendo y dándole cosas para mejorarle de alguna forma el malestar.

-_Capisco, ma non ha niente altrimenti può fare_ -(Entiendo, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.)

_¿Italiano?-_pensó, colocando su mano en la frente, entreabriendo sus ojos_.-Que bonito acento…_

Pronto vio una mancha borrosa que le tomaba la mano y la quitaba de su frente, para cambiar nuevamente el paño húmedo que le refrescaba.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Nnh…-salió un gemido de sus labios, a pesar de querer reír y asegurarle que estaba bien –además de burlarse un poco por verse preocupado por él- no le daban las energías.

Gokudera suspiró, sentándose en la silla que había dispuesto al lado de la cama.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado para prepararle una fiesta a la cual todos pudieran asistir en aquél bar de dudoso público –Mukuro había asegurado que era un sitio que no olvidaría _jamás_- y que de una u otra forma habían terminado la mayoría aceptando para celebrarle la mayoría de edad.

No todos habían cumplido los 20, pero los contactos fraudulentos del cabeza de piña lograrían que hicieran la vista gorda y les dejaran beber.

Y ahora el festejado se enfermaba haciendo que todo el mundo se preocupara.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido, friki del béisbol?-preguntó, pero de alguna forma Takeshi supo que no era para que le respondiera.-Justo hoy…

El guardián de la lluvia ya estaba tan cansado que se limitó a acurrucarse entre las sábanas y descansar. No todos los días lograba que el italiano le hablara tan suavemente.

-Pensé que los idiotas no se enfermaban…

Se percató de que el otro ya dormía, al menos la fiebre había bajado lo suficiente para que tuviera un sueño reparador. Paseó sus dedos entre los húmedos cabellos de su frente, algo que recordaba vagamente hacía su madre cuando le visitaba y se sentía enfermo, curioso poder curativo materno que le hacía sentirse mejor.

Tomó su mano y se dispuso a esperar, ya había hablado con el bronco y le había explicado la situación. Él sólo le había soltado un malicioso "C_uídalo y no le dejes más cansado… recuerda que está enfermo_" jodido pervertido corruptor.

Suspiró, acercándose al oído del japonés, murmurando cariñoso, tanto que si alguien le escuchara tendría que matarlo para conservar su orgullo.

-_Buon Compleanno_, Takeshi…

Hayato sabía que, sólo quedarse ahí, con él, era suficiente medicina para él. Después de todo, era un estúpido.

-=============-

_24 de Abril 2010.-_

**N**eary: Wenas~! Me enteré-recordé a media tarde que Yamamocchan estaba de B-Day! D:! así que me apresuré y terminé este capi de Yudachi :3 no podía dejar al amorosito sin su regalito, aunque fuera pequeño.

Espero les haya gustado, por cierto, no le puse TYL! Porque es más bien un intermedio, ne? =) y es como un semi AU porque no sé en qué mundo paralelo Gokudera y Mukuro podrían hablar sin matarse xD pero adoro a Mukuro-sama así que pues acá es parte del grupo normal y sin necesidad de Chrome xD

Besitos, espero tener otro para el martes, como era lo normal xD

Se agradecen reviews!


	5. Dolor

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar _coshinadas_ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D

**5. D**olor

Hayato observó, desde la distancia, como Yamamoto temblaba frente a aquella tumba. Le dio el espacio suficiente como para que se desahogara, pudiera encontrar de alguna forma la manera de sobrellevar aquellos sentimientos.

Pero sabía que no era tan fácil y que tomaría mucho tiempo, quizás nunca terminaría de sobrellevarlo.

Le vio temblar nuevamente hasta sentir un débil sollozo, mientras su mano se encaminaba a su rostro. No, no debía acercarse, tenía que darle su momento de desahogo. Le llamaría en cuanto estuviera preparado para ser acompañado en su luto.

Su padre, Millefiore había acabado con la vida de su padre.

No pudieron anticiparlo, él aún siendo la mano derecha del Décimo y uno de los guardianes expertos en estrategias no pudo saber que se dirigían hacia los familiares más cercanos, las amistades y todo aquél aliado que les ofreciera su apoyo.

¡Es que todo había sido tan jodidamente repentino! El maldito Byakuran había ordenado en todas las sedes la aniquilación total de los Vóngola. Aunque el Décimo estaba tratando de mantener conversaciones aún no podían resolverlas del todo.

-Ha-Hayato…

Levantó la mirada, viendo como Takeshi de una u otra forma le pedía que se acercara. Se colocó a su lado, mirando hacia el monolito, sabiendo que el amante del beisbol no querría que le viera en tan mala condición.

Tomó de su mano, apretándole, dándole apoyo.

-Lo encontraremos, Takeshi, pararemos toda esta mierda.

Sintió un apretón más fuerte en su mano, sabiendo que el otro intentaba –casi sin resultados- no volver a llorar.

Se acercó a su cuerpo, dejando que sus brazos se tocaran, que de alguna forma su calor corporal le tranquilizara, él no era bueno manejando emociones, mucho menos las de otra persona, pero intentaba a su manera darle el apoyo que necesitaba.

Encontraría a Byakuran y a Shoichi Irie él mismo y los haría pagar por todo lo que le estaban haciendo a su familia.

-Irán por todos…-escuchó su murmullo.

Asintió, sin saber si le vería o no. Todos estaban en aviso de que les atacarían, incluso los padres del Décimo estaban desaparecidos. Pero la única manera de sobrellevar esto era actuando de forma rápida, manteniendo la compostura y pensando positivo.

Todos aquellos que estaban desaparecidos tenían que estar bien…

"_Iré a la reunión concertada el día de hoy, Gokudera-kun… Byakuran aceptó recibirme hoy, así que no podré asistir más que brevemente al funeral, cuida de Yamamoto por favor."_ Rememoró las palabras de su jefe.

Iría acompañado de una escolta, aunque le preocupaba que ninguno de sus guardianes fuera con él, su Décimo había objetado a que sería una conversación de rutina y que no había nada de qué preocuparse, no podían esperar que le atacaran tan directamente o que esperaran que fuera solo.

-El Décimo logrará detener esto…

Apretó su mano, manteniéndola así por quizás cuanto tiempo. Sólo supo que la luz del sol ya no estaba presente siquiera en el horizonte cuando sintió vibrar el celular de su bolsillo, miró la pantalla sintiendo un escalofrío por su cuerpo.

_Sawada fue atacado en la reunión. _

Y ya no supo qué hacer.

_01 de Mayo 2010.-_

**N**eary: Hola~! Aii que decir, este capi me quedó rarito, pero quise juntar dos cosas trágicas que suceden en el arco TYL –no sé si es SPOILER pero por si acaso uwu-, la supuesta-comprobada muerte de Tsuna y el asesinato al padre de Yamamoto –ese sí que sí- igual a mi me sorprendió que Yamamoto estuviera relativamente tranquilo con el asunto, pero el chico siempre lleva las cosas por dentro y dentro de tanta fatalidad, quizás no tuvo momento de descansar psicológicamente.

Aunque me morbosea completamente el (24)80x(14)59, no creo incluirlo aquí xD es _casi_ pero _casi_ engaño por parte de Gokkun, así que mejor no xD

=) Se agradecen los lindos reviews, y claro, opiniones al respecto xD


	6. Necesidad

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar _coshinadas_ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D

**6. N**ecesidad –Alerta: _Lime/Lemon_-

Apretó entre sus dedos la tela de la camiseta, intentando casi en vano mantener los gemidos bajo control, los jadeos sin salir de sus labios, y continuar con aquellos besos tan deliciosamente adictivos que le dejaban sin aliento.

No supo si por las hormonas, la edad, la calentura –casi todo era un simple sinónimo de lo mismo, pero le servían como excusa por separado- la casi completa inexperiencia –los toqueteos eran algo recurrente entre los dos, pero de alguna forma nunca terminaban lo que empezaban- o alguna cosa del destino, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tocarle, besarle y apretarle contra sí.

Porque por dios que el maldito sabía cómo hacerle sentir condenadamente bien.

-Nnh…-se quejó, casi ronroneando en el camino, en cuanto los labios adictivos de Yamamoto abandonaban sus necesitados labios para dirigirse hacia algún punto sensible de su cuello, lamiendo y logrando que su espalda se arqueara.

Cómo agradecía –internamente y sólo ante sí mismo en lo recóndito de su ser- estar confortablemente sobre su cama. La primera vez que lo habían _intentado_, el infructuoso encuentro había ocurrido en la casa de Yamamoto, en el… _ejem_… baño de la segunda planta, incómodamente sobre la tapa del inodoro –no lo negaría, aunque tampoco aceptaría, que había sido morboso y por ello se había dejado llevar en primera instancia- él sentado sobre las piernas de Yamamoto en lo que era una incómoda, indecorosa y poco orgullosa posición y que les habían cortado todo el rollo, cuando el padre del beisbolista había decidido llevarle una merienda a la habitación y al no encontrarlos, decidió dirigirse hacia el tan nombrado lugar.

Gracias a la ocurrencia de algún arquitecto del estado que la ventana del baño daba directamente a un pequeño saliente por el cual trepar para no caer de sopetón al primer piso. Claro que la ocasión ameritó que el italiano fuera quien saliera cual ladrón por la ventana y volviera a entrar por la entrada al local de comida, dejando a Yamamoto con un problema entre las piernas y la penosa visión a su progenitor.

Que se jodiera, por sus ideas calenturientas habían quedado así.

-Hayato…-escuchó el murmullo en su oído, en un tono de voz que dejaba totalmente perdido el normal alegre y despreocupado.

Gracias a los dioses por el crecimiento de la pubertad y los cambios de voz, entre otros.

Sintió sus dedos deslizar su camiseta hacia arriba, acariciándole la piel de los costados haciéndole cosquillas. Entrelazó sus piernas, movió sus caderas y onduló su cuerpo. El maldito friki del beisbol había vuelto a besarle y la posición de sus cuerpos hizo que el beso se volviera aún más acalorado.

Aprovechó de respirar en los intervalos en los cuales su boca se desocupaba, de quitarle la camiseta cuando la fricción entre sus cuerpos se hizo inaguantable y ambos, de alguna forma, lograron acariciar la hombría del otro, dándose placer mutuo.

-Ahh…-escuchó el gemido de los labios de Yamamoto, mientras sus labios se rozaban. No podía besarle porque ya no podía controlar su respiración.-…Ha-Haya…to… má—s…

Oh, por la mierda, masturbarse era una cosa, pero que el otro le tocara así…

-Nnh… y-yo…

Ambos aumentaron su velocidad y el agarre, sonriendo complacido y perverso en cuanto veía y sentía las sensaciones que sus acciones provocaban en el otro. Era tan… apretó el firme agarre que tenía con su otra mano en la nuca de Yamamoto, en cuanto sintió que terminaba.

Gokudera gimió enardecido cuando sintió su orgasmo, mientras el movimiento de su mano cesaba por unos segundos en la hombría del otro y este, aumentada su excitación por la visión de un Gokudera totalmente extasiado, decidía restregarse contra él de forma de encontrar también el término a esa deliciosa tortura.

Respiraron agitados, complacidos y satisfechos. Yamamoto había deslizado su cuerpo para quedar a un costado de Gokudera para no aplastarle con su peso, mientras sus piernas y manos seguían entrelazadas de una forma casi imposible.

En cuanto volvió a tener su mente espabilada, sintió cómo el japonés le limpiaba de una forma totalmente cariñosa los restos de su abdomen y manos con una toalla húmeda. Ni siquiera le sintió levantarse, pero al menos le había ahorrado la molestia.

Le observó aún sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo corriendo por su cuerpo, cuando se recostó nuevamente a su lado, pasando su brazo sobre su pecho para atraerle hacia él.

No se quejó, sólo se dejó hacer.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero él sabía que su entendimiento estaba sobre eso. Se había sentido tan bien que estaba claro para los dos, lo necesitaban de alguna forma cómo un nuevo nivel en su relación, extraña y confusa como era, pero era necesario y reconfortante.

Sentirse así de unidos, y aún así desear más.

_05 de Mayo 2010.-_

**N**eary: OMG! No sé de donde salió todo esto, sé que lo que hicieron el parcito ni siquiera puede llamarse Lemon, pero por si acaso, prefiero prevenir que lamentar XD

Digamos que en este capi tienen como 16 años, es que me medio trauma con los dos de 14 así que prefiero que tengan un poquito más de edad antes de incursionar en estos temas XD

Es el cumpleaños de Hibari-san y no le tengo regalo D: espero que dentro del día salga algo, porque en verdad quería darle un pequeñito Drabble D: no por nada es mi regalón de KHR uwu –eso Hibari-san, es tu día y te kamikoroseas a quien quieras! Owo!-

=) besitos, se agradecen los reviews.

PD: Demonios que salió largo xD casi mil palabras!


	7. Mordaza

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar _coshinadas_ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D

**7. M**ordaza

-Lo sabes ¿verdad?

El italiano observó los ojos café de quien le interrogaba, para luego voltear testarudo a mirar hacia la ventana. A pesar de que Mukuro ya le había mentado la madre y le había amenazado de muerte, no le había sacado nada. Tampoco lo haría Yamamoto.

Se lo había prometido a su jefe, él le pidió que no dijera nada a nadie, y él no lo haría.

-¡Gokudera!-se molestó, no le bastaba con haber visto el interrogatorio intensivo del cabeza de piña, ahora quería hacer uno él también.-Si sabes dónde y porqué Tsuna fue, tienes que decirlo.

Le ignoró –o al menos lo intentó- pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo tal y cómo había echo cuando el ilusionista había tratado de hacerle hablar, seguro y Yamamoto también se cansaba de intentar sacarle algo de información.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió un fuerte golpe justo al lado de su rostro. Miró al japonés, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que aquél golpe casi le había llegado en el rostro y sólo había rozado su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Entiendes que puede estar en peligro? Tsuna sabe que no debe ir sólo porque aún estamos en formación de la base…

Gokudera apretó los puños, cómo si él no supiera los riesgos que estaba corriendo su jefe, el imbécil venía y le reprochaba todo. Pero no caería, sabía que era una forma de que le dijera dónde se encontraba, pero no.

Él había pasado por entrenamientos para soportar droga, torturas e incluso cómo dejar mensajes codificados con su propia sangre de ser necesario. No por nada había sido entrenado de forma _especial_ por parte de Reborn, el cargo de conciencia que estaba intentando darle Yamamoto no era nada contra todo eso.

"_Te lo digo a ti, Gokudera-kun… porque realmente necesito ir solo para conseguir esta información. Si no regreso a la media noche, puedes hacer lo que creas conveniente. Confió en qué en caso de lo peor, lograrás ayudarme._"

Su lealtad era con el Décimo, y ni Yamamoto tenía el poder para ir contra eso.

-¡¿Por qué demonios cumples las promesas con Tsuna y dejas de lado todo lo que me dices a mi?!-se exasperó el japonés, dejando otro golpe a un lado de la cabeza de Gokudera, sujetándole por las muñecas, con fuerza.-Me prometiste decirme todo, todo en lo peligroso que pudiera involucrarnos… y ahora simplemente le dejas ir solo a quien sabe dónde…

Gokudera sintió que el agarre se apretó un poco más y dejó que un ligero y casi inexistente gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios, pero de alguna forma supo que aún así el japonés no le dejaría e incluso le forzaría más.

-¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que pasar por esto?

_¡Pero porqué creía que tenía que ver con él! Si era algo con su jefe, no con él, Yamamoto no tenía nada que ver en todo eso._

-Hasta cuando voy a ser el segundo lugar…-murmuró, mirándole con tristeza, pero aún así Gokudera no habló.-… un simple consuelo…

El italiano apretó los puños y de un fuerte tirón –que le dolió hasta el alma, porque Yamamoto tenía mucha más fuerza que él- se quitó el agarre que tenía sobre él. Se levantó y le empujó, para que se quitara de su camino, para luego salir de la habitación, molesto y herido.

Él se había prometido a sí mismo no hablar, nada, absolutamente nada hasta que no fuera la media noche o su jefe volviera –lo que pasara primero- porque si se involucraba en alguna discusión lo más seguro era que soltara todo.

Pero no por ello permitiría que cualquiera le hablara lo que quisiera, le acusaran casi de traidor y barrieran el suelo con él.

Menos Yamamoto, creyó que él entendería. Pero claro, para él primero eran las mierdas de pareja y luego cualquier cosa. Él tenía que ser el primero en todo.

¿Cuántas veces ya habían mantenido aquella discusión? ¿Por qué no entendía que lo que sentía hacia el Décimo era lealtad, cariño… pero no lo que él insinuaba?

Apoyó su hombro contra la pared en el pasillo, se sentía de alguna forma tan derrotado… tan… _decepcionado_ que quería llegar a su habitación y no salir de ahí, pero no tenía las fuerzas para llegar ahí…

-Gokudera-kun…

Levantó la mirada, viendo como su jefe le observaba con una sonrisa, sin un rasguño ni nada.

-Muchas gracias, supe por Mukuro que no dijiste nada.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, pensando en quizás qué le había dicho el cabeza de piña, pero no importaba, él había cumplido con su cometido.

-De nada, Décimo. Siempre puede confiar en mí.-sonrió, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía para no preocuparle.-Me alegro que esté bien.

Claro que no vio que Yamamoto el observaba desde el final del pasillo.

_10 de Mayo 2010.-_

**N**eary: Hi! Sólo han pasado cinco días y ia tengo otro =) soy feliz~!

Bien, no quería poner nada de sangre –aún- así que puse una mordaza más bien de otro tipo xD es que amo que Gokudera sea tan fiel a Tsuna –no me termina de convencer algo más de Gokudera con el pescao D:- y lo más seguro es que se enfrentaría a todos con tal de cumplir una orden-pedido de su Décimo.

Así que por eso llegamos a un Yamamocchan celoso, sintiéndose disminuido, que no termina de comprender lo que siente Hayato uwu.

Aii los celos son tan wenos… más cuando son sin que sepa el tercero en discordia xD –o quizás sabe? Owo? XD- Ah! Y no puedo dejar de meter a la cabeza de piña, es que es tan cute él xD si no es Mukuro-sama, será Hibari-san xDD

Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews! Saben que son el alimento de un intento de escritora y me encanta saber que piensan que va a pasar =)

Besitos, hasta el siguiente capi!


	8. Calor

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar _coshinadas_ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D

**8. C**alor

Gokudera se estiró en su silla, tratando, inútilmente, de liberar algo de calor. A pesar de que traía solo la delgada camisa del uniforme, más desabotonada de lo normal, encima –los pantalones y el calzado, por supuesto- ese día había estado tan malditamente abochornado, que el sólo respirar daba aún más calor.

Volteó la mirada hacia el campo de entrenamiento del equipo de beisbol, donde aún a pesar de las poco saludables condiciones del clima, entrenaban de la misma forma. Supuso por el partido que tendrían la siguiente semana.

Bufó en cuanto vio una persona pegándose a la reja que unía el lugar de entrenamiento de los clubes de beisbol y tenis. Oh, esa perra pagaría por su atrevimiento… ya se encargaría de quemar –o cortar- la mano que insistía en toquetear a Yamamoto.

Aunque era a través de la reja –y por la constitución de esta no se podían pasar más de dos dedos al otro lado- podía ver como esa zorra intentaba acercarle y reír coqueta.

Decidió que era mejor no mirar más aquella escenita, no fuera a ser que el idiota de Yamamoto le viera en tan patética situación.

No se iba simplemente porque había acordado con el friki del beisbol ir juntos a casa, luego de que él terminara con su entrenamiento.

Recostó su cabeza en el pupitre, dejando que la frescura de esta le relajara un poco. Lo peor era que su salón daba estratégicamente a la posición del sol que entraba por las ventanas, calentando aún más el salón… si no fuera porque desde ahí podía ver directamente al campo de entrenamiento…

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, hasta que sintió algo helado contra su mejilla, más precisamente una mano. Instintivamente restregó su cara contra la refrescante piel.

-Gokudera, ¿Quieres algo para beber?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, levantándose en el proceso lo más dignamente posible. Vio como Yamamoto llevaba nuevamente el uniforme escolar y en sus manos portaba dos bebidas.

-¿Quieres irte ya? o ¿esperamos hasta que refresque?

Claro que Gokudera supo que lo de quedarse era una simple excusa para pasar más tiempo juntos. Solos.

Volteó el rostro, dándose por desentendido. Sabiendo que el beisbolista iba a tomarle con cuidado del rostro –nunca tentaba la agresividad de Gokudera, podía salir mal parado- lo volteaba hacia él y le besaba, tan castamente como sabía que debía hacerlo en un principio.

Porque el italiano era como una fiera y debía palparse el terreno primero, para luego profundizar, como ahora. Si el muchacho no le arreaba un puñetazo o un empujón, era que estaba de ánimos para continuar y dejarse mimar.

Pero por supuesto, Yamamoto en ningún momento debía decir nada sobre esa docilidad, si no quería terminar con una dinamita en un lugar no muy placentero, al menos no para él.

Y a Gokudera no le molestó y por esa vez decidió que no le hastiaba quedarse más tiempo en la escuela si Yamamoto le besaba de esa forma.

_20 de Mayo 2010._

**N**eary: Hola! D: este capi ha estado con mucho atraso porque maté a mi pc D:! Asi que ahora debo pedir prestado el de mi padre que demora años en cargar las paginas D: frustrante…

Por otro lado, tengo un par de capis escritos –volví a la antigua, a los cuadernos xD- =) asi que bastará con traspasarlos cuando me presten el pc y me de la paciencia para usar este pc a leña D:!

=) muchas gracias por sus reviews -Hohenheim x3: Lamento que no te gustara el anterior D: intentaré mejorar =)-Ahora, con respecto a Hibari-san o Mukuro-sama, no sé, siempre es bueno poner gente entremedio para crear líos amorosos, pero no quiero que los odien xD, así que veré en el proceso que sucede. Pero que habrá pelea, es lo más seguro uwu estos dos es un milagro que se lleven bien xDD

Besitos, gracias por leer~


	9. Húmedo

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

_**D**__isclaimer__: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar __coshinadas__ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D_

**9. H**úmedo

Se sacudió en la entrada del departamento tal cual lo haría un perro mojado, pero la lluvia que les había pillado a dos cuadras de la escuela había sido casi tormentosa, porque en menos de dos minutos estaban calados hasta los huesos, húmedos y con frío.

Yamamoto agradeció que las inclemencias del clima no hicieran a Gokudera cambiar de opinión y enviarlo a casa.

-Ten.-masculló el italiano dándole una toalla-En cuanto te seques un poco, entra al salón.

Yamamoto hizo lo que le ordenaban –tan amorosamente, claro- sabiendo que la buena voluntad de Gokudera podía deberse a muchas cosas, pero no por ello desaprovecharía. Pensó que en cuanto se calmara un poco la lluvia, le enviaría directo a su casa, alegando que no traía cambio de ropa o que debía ayudar a su padre en el cierre del TakeSushi.

Agradeció la calefacción que ya se estaba notando en el interior del lugar. A pesar de su sangre caliente –lo atribuía mayormente a su práctica del deporte- ya estaba sintiendo los dedos de los pies congelados.

"_Quiero darme un baño"_ pensó, ya descalzado, caminando hacia la cocina, donde suponía estaba Gokudera. Sonrió.

El italiano en tanto se dirigió a la cocina a calentar agua. A pesar de la lluvia hacía demasiado frío –suponía que podría nevar- y no sería beneficioso que el beisbolista se enfermara, tenía un partido importante el sábado.

"_Malditos pensamientos maricones…_"se reprendió, en cuanto se percató que estaba mostrando preocupación por el beisbolista.

-Gokudera-escuchó en su oído justo cuando los brazos del japonés le abrazaban desde atrás.-¿Dormiremos?

Oh, claro que ese dormir era muy ambiguo… además, al día siguiente había clases y si la memoria no le fallaba tenía práctica matutina –aunque si seguía lloviendo de esa manera no sabía cómo lo harían con el campo- no podía darse el lujo de quedarse como en anteriores ocasiones.

Aunque nada le gustaría más que el japonés se quedase a dormir, era agradable abrigarse con calor corporal cuando llovía y aunque no lo aceptaría abiertamente, le gustaba acurrucarse cual gato en invierno en las piernas de su dueño.

-Hay clases mañana, friki del beisbol.

-Haha –rió. Como siempre cuando le llamaba por apodos.-Sí, pero por eso prometo irme temprano.

Sintió como le abrazaba más fuerte contra su pecho, comenzando a desabotonarle la camisa, mientras él le permitía deslizarla por sus brazos y dejarlo caer al suelo, un escalofrío le recorrió cuando, al ser volteado para darle la cara a Yamamoto, se encontró con los hambrientos y deseosos ojos castaños.

-Oh, _Yamamocchan_, no pensarás que dejaré que me hagas algo en plena cocina ¿o sí?

Yamamoto sabía que el diminutivo cariñoso era una manera más de burlarse de él, pero no por ello dejaba de tener esa entonación maliciosa pero seductora que el medio italiano sabía utilizar a la perfección con él, sonrió.

-Pero mientras tomamos una ducha no te negarás, ¿ne? La última vez no lo hiciste…

El italiano tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse, no era un tema que le gustase que le sacaran en cara, sólo para verle avergonzado y sin defensa. Golpeó el costado del beisbolista con rencor, cuando este no hizo más que reír y besarle la mejilla.

De alguna forma, a pesar de estar aún mojado, la piel de su cuerpo se había calentado lo suficiente como para ser reconfortante. Deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo ajeno, dejando que sus dedos palparan la firmeza de los músculos bajo la piel.

Demonios, ¿Con qué demonios habían alimentado a Yamamoto para que saliera _así?_

Retorció sus dedos un poco, apretando la piel que tanto le llamaba la atención y dirigió su mirada a los ojos café que tenía casi enfrente. Giró su rostro cuando Yamamoto sonrió cariñosamente y besó su nariz. Aquello y otro beso dado en el lugar correspondiente calló cualquier negación.

_06 de Junio 2010_

**N**eary: Holas! Me puse mamona en este capi, pero no quería poner algo lemonoso xD asi que preferí simples cariñitos e insinuaciones. No lo sé D: la inspiración quiere irse, pero no quiero que se vaya T0T! Necesito que Amano-san deje de insinuar cosas raras entre Gokudera y Shittipi? Creo… T0T y vuelva sus raíces del hermoso 8059 D:!

-Como me mate el D18 ….-

Ejem! Y, espero que les haya gustado, adelanto que en dos capis más se viene "Quebrar" =) en el cual intentaré poner mi ceboshera musa a trabajar, para darle unos cuantos problemas a los tortolitos xD, veremos qué pasa ;0;

Besitos, se agradecen los reviews!

Aps, y este está más larguito! =D –el otro era ordinariamente corto, lo sé ;0; lo siento~!-


	10. Venganza

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

_**D**__isclaimer__: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar __coshinadas__ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D_

_

* * *

_

**10. ****V**enganza

Yamamoto no acostumbraba usar la violencia, o al menos no hasta el grado que en este momento la estaba usando. Su espada volvió a rasgar la piel de su enemigo, dejando que este cayera de rodillas, desangrándose.

-Me darás la información ahora ¿ne? Creo que deberías apreciar un poco tu vida.

Vio como se retorcía de dolor, tosiendo sangre en el proceso, apretó sus labios, no le gustaba aquello pero sabía que Hayato, a pesar de que mentaría a su familia tan pronto supiera que él estaba terminando su trabajo, necesitaba aquella misión terminada y bien.

Y nada más encontrarlo en el hospital, malherido, con fracturas múltiples, varios tubos y vendajes en sus brazos –los cuales supuso se extendían por su cuerpo- se sintió morir y una rabia carcomerlo desde las entrañas.

Recordó cómo apretó los puños, agudizó el oído y entrecerró los ojos en cuanto Tsuna comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido. Hayato había salido herido en cuanto el sujeto al cual perseguía le tendió una emboscada y por ello, debido a la gran diferencia numérica, el italiano había logrado a duras penas huir, no sin antes dejar un transmisor en el tipo que tenía la información que necesitaban.

No dudó cuando el niño le ordenó ir a terminar la misión. Sabía que Hayato sentía su orgullo destrozado y que le molestaría de sobremanera el saber que otro había ido a finalizar su misión, pero que al final estaría tranquilo con saber que se había conseguido la información necesaria.

-Debes saber que no lo haré… si lo hago me matarán.

-Si no lo haces, te mataré yo.

Dudó, sabía que él nunca estaría preparado para matar y con sus 19 años ya comprendía que dudar en el momento crítico en este _juego-no-tan-juego_ de mafia, podía causar la desgracia para su no-consanguínea familia.

El sujeto dudo, y Yamamoto rezó o al menos le pidió a alguna entidad existente que le dijera que iba a cooperar. Sabía que el niño estaba observando desde algún lugar, y que no le dejaría irse sin terminar con el asunto por completo. Tenía que sacarle la información o si no…

"_Por favor… solo…_"

Y estaba seguro de que el niño haría que él lo hiciera.

* * *

-Hayato…-murmuró, mientras tomaba la pálida mano que estaba a su alcance.

El italiano entreabrió los ojos, observando cómo Yamamoto le observaba desde la silla a su lado. Sonrió apenas, las fuerzas no le daban para más, le alegraba verlo en una pieza.

El japonés agradeció la sonrisa, pequeña y casi efímera, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo de aquél que no solía darle más que miradas con ceño fruncido o bufidos de desesperación.

Era reconfortante verle, ahí, malherido pero bien. Con él.

-Lo conseguí… el niño le está interrogando ahora.

El italiano asintió pesadamente, fijando su vista más que nada en aquel vendaje que el espadachín tenía en su mano derecha, seguramente infligida por un descuido del mismo al tratar de no herir a nadie mientras se defendía el mismo.

Curioso, Yamamoto podía pelear con todas sus ganas pero jamás terminaba de dar el golpe final, cosa que en la mafia nunca ocurría.

Apretó la mano que le sujetaba con firmeza la suya, sabiendo que en aquél momento no podía golpear al friki del beisbol, pero en cuanto sanara lo suficiente le sacaría la madre a puñetazos por hacer algo tan peligroso como ir a terminar aquella tarea. Bufó suavemente y Yamamoto supo que, a pesar de su convicción, a veces no podía cumplir a cabalidad, pero, también, que Hayato entendería y le apoyaría en sus venganzas sin resultados totales.

Y, que toda la venganza que Hayato podría tomar en su contra, sería gruñir algo en italiano y decirle que se dejara de pendejadas.

_16 de Junio 2010.-_

_

* * *

_

**N**eary: Hi! =) aquí con el capi 10 –tardó un poco ;w; es que no me acostumbro al teclado y me da flojera xD- mi cuadernito lo tenía escrito hace tiempo D: pero transcribir es un asco xD

Bien, el siguiente es quebrar, y aún no encuentro nada bueno, aunque quizás haga otra cosa =) pero veré que sucede en el intertanto.

Besitos a las-los?- que leen y dejan review ;w; es el alimento de la musa después de todo xD

Ahora, espero que las que lean el manga estén más animadas que yo u.u pero a veces, seriamente pienso en tomar un avión e ir a volar la casa de cierta mangaka ¬¬ -xD terrorista!-

Ciaossu~ =3


	11. Mentira

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**D**__isclaimer__: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar __coshinadas__ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

**11. M**entir

A pesar de que ninguno de los dos realmente lo deseara, su relación estaba llena de pequeñas mentiras, cosas sin decir y otras ocultas, sin querer que el otro las descubriera.

Y, aunque ninguno de los dos lo deseara, las mentiras se hacían cada vez más comunes.

Cómo cuando Gokudera le dijo que la llamada a las dos de la mañana, que había recibido y había insistido en contestar a pesar de estar ocupados en otros menesteres, era de parte de Tsuna. Yamamoto le había preguntado al Décimo si había llamado a Gokudera y él lo había negado.

Cuando Yamamoto insistió en ir a una misión a Italia, la cual duraría poco más de dos meses. Él le aseguró que el gritón excéntrico de los Varia no había estado en el desarrollo de la misión, pero el sicópata de los cuchillos había gozado al ver su cara cuando le mostró fotografías de los dos guardianes de la lluvia en un céntrico café.

El día en que Hayato no había llegado a dormir y le había llamado sólo para decirle que estaría con Sasagawa –mayor- en un bar arreglando los detalles de su última misión. Hayato había llegado con Hibari a la reunión y le había encontrado una sospechosa marca en un lugar difícil de explicar.

Ahora, la desconfianza era cosa de todos los días, pero aún así, cada uno a su manera, trataba de sostener la relación y no dejarle ver al otro que tenían dudas.

Grave error.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_¿Sí?_

_-_¿Dónde estás?-preguntó el italiano, tratando de sonar casual aunque sin disminuir su característico tono de mal humor.-Creí que almorzaríamos hoy.

Escuchó la risa del otro lado y apretó fuertemente los labios y los puños. A pesar de su naturaleza claramente impulsiva y vengativa, estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para mantener la compostura y no ir a volar cierto café que estaba en la otra acera.

-_Sí, sé que habíamos quedado en eso, pero estoy en… haha con mi padre, en casa, así que no podré ir. Pero no llegaré muy tarde ¿sí?_

Hayato retuvo el insulto que estaba por salir de sus labios en el momento en que vio a la muy zorra toquetearle el brazo con toda la confianza del mundo, mientras jugueteaba con su café. Agh, vomitaría por culpa de la puta esa…

-Bien.

Procedió a cortar la llamada, sin siquiera despedirse –aunque era normal en él- y dando una última mirada a la _cita_ que el bastardo de Yamamoto estaba teniendo en lugar de estar con él como había prometido.

_A la mierda_. _Que se vaya con cuanta zorra se encuentre._

Y, al contrario de lo que debería _quizás_ haber hecho, se dio media vuelta para volver a la base a trabajar. No dejaría que aquello interviniera con sus deberes como mano derecha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yamamoto hace días que veía a Gokudera más extraño de lo normal. Algo más gruñón, aunque siempre igual con Tsuna, más esquivo que durante los dos meses que ellos ya estaban raros entre ellos…

Nada, frío total.

A veces en realidad creía que todo había terminado.

Y, a pesar de tener la fuerte sospecha de que Gokudera estaba con otra persona –o unas cuantas, el italiano era demasiado ehh… _atractivo_ aunque él nunca prestara atención- no quería dejar el lugar donde habían estado viviendo los últimos dos años, en los cuales habían pasado de todo, pero nunca a este nivel de _guerra fría_.

Además que el tener a parte del grupo de los Varia –Squalo, el tan autonombrado príncipe –enemigo personal, cabe destacar- y un tal Fran- no lo hacía sentirse especialmente confiado.

Aunque él nunca se había dado cuenta, hasta que Hibari con un comentario bastante mordaz se lo dio a entender, Gokudera tenía _celos_ de Squalo. El tiempo que ellos dos pasaban juntos con los entrenamientos y las misiones que se les asignaban juntos era bastante, pero era porque eran un buen equipo, después de todo, de algún modo se complementaban.

Pero a Hayato no le hacía gracia alguna que él se marchara con el espadachín de los Varia por bastante tiempo, así que a veces prefería simplemente saludarle y no pasar más tiempo del correspondiente a solas con él.

Ya tenían bastantes problemas como para agregar uno más.

Y ahora…

Ver aquél mensaje de texto en su celular no le era de gran ayuda.

"_Bel-sempai dice que Hayato-san llegará a medio día, lo cuidaremos bien. Fran_"

Estaba seguro que cuando Gokudera salió de casa hacía unas cuantas horas, había dicho que iba a una reunión con Tsuna y Squalo –como era normal, porque era el jefe del grupo, cuando salían- que llegaría tarde.

Y cuando le llamó a las dos de la mañana para saber si estaba bien, le había dicho que iría a dejar a Tsuna…

Ahora le llegaba un mensaje del odioso de los cuchillos – más bien del ilusionista, pero era un detalle- dando a entender que estaría con Hayato.

Él no solía odiar ni desearle mal a la gente, siempre intentaba ver lo positivo y no guardar rencor…

Pero sabía que aquél sádico algo quería con su pareja y ésta no se había molestado en llamar. Y ya eran las cinco de la mañana.

_Otra noche despierto esperando._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Que hubiesen llegado a aquel punto en su convivencia era culpa de los dos.

_26 de Junio 2010.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_

**N**eary: Hi! Agh mi inspiración anda en cualquier lado! Creo que lo único que me salva en el manga –spoiler?- es que salió Dino-san! *-* es tan bishie él.

Bueno, cambié el orden de los temas, por lo tanto Mentira pasa a ser el 11 y Quebrar el 12 xD –obvio, ne? xD- Agh no sé como quedó realmente, pero me gustan los celos y toda la ceboshería =3 que peleen y luego vuelvan es entretenido xD –no para ellos, claro-

Ninias! Animense a dejar review D: o si no, como sabré en qué fallo? xD

Agradezco a quienes me dejaron review! =) eso impide que me vaya al foso del abandono del fic xD –cosa que con el manga… es algo fácil últimamente- =) besitos!


	12. Quebrar

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**D**__isclaimer__: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar __coshinadas__ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**12. Q**uebrar

-¿Te vas…?-preguntó, tratando de que su voz sonara normal y que su mirada intentara cruzarse con la del otro.

No sucedió. Yamamoto continuó con lo que hacía sin siquiera levantar la mirada una vez.

-Creí que era lo que querías.

Hayato apretó los labios, viendo como la persona que solía sacarle de su auto impuesta soledad y hacerle sentir algo más que enojo y fastidio, arreglaba sus cosas en unas maletas, para marcharse del tan nombrado _nidito de amor_.

Bueno, él siempre supo que todo terminaría y aquello ya se había demorado.

-Da igual…-masculló, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Se dirigió a la cocina, recordando que Uri seguramente querría su comida cuando regresara de su paseo. Se entretuvo en ello, mientras escuchaba ajetreo en el salón y luego la puerta de entrada cerrarse de un firme portazo.

Y de pronto, todo tomó forma. Lo que se estaba negando a entender ahora era tan jodidamente real que sentía ganas de vomitar. Sintió a Uri contornearse contra su pierna, cosa muy extraña porque el gato era muy gruñón con él como para demostrarle cariño alguno.

Y se derrumbó, dejando que sólo Uri le acompañara en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto salió del lugar supo que algo estaba mal, muy mal. A pesar de mostrarse como si nada pasara frente al italiano aquello le dolía. Sí, porque no por nada había estado más de dos años de su vida junto a Gokudera y habían compartido mucho más que eso como pareja…

Era su todo y ahora lo había dejado.

Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, su relación se estaba yendo al carajo desde hacía ya tiempo y ellos no habían hecho ningún esfuerzo por devolverle la vida a aquello que moría cada vez que se miraban con recelo pero sin decir nada.

Y lo sabía, demonios sí que sabía que todo aquello estaba mal.

No se suponía que terminarían de esa forma.

Llegó, como un autómata porque no recordaba haber caminado tanto, a la base Vóngola, dejó sus cosas a un lado de la cama –gracias a Tsuna por construir la base con habitaciones para cada uno de los guardianes- tirándose luego sobre esta, boca abajo.

-No pensé que llegarías tan pronto.

Yamamoto volteó la cabeza, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, donde Hibari se encontraba recargado mirándolo con una mueca que era de clara molestia.

-¿Hibari-san?-preguntó, extrañado de que el amante de Namimori se encontrara ahí.

El nombrado ingresó a la habitación, dejando ver las tonfas en sus manos, dispuesto a atacar en caso de que se acercara o quizás, hasta respirara sin su autorización.

-Me vas a escuchar un par de cosas, herbívoro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que… al final se separaron.

-No es tu jodido asunto.

Mukuro vio con diversión malsana como el de pelo claro fumaba otro cigarrillo, casi con desesperación. Bueno, cada quien con sus vicios a la hora de romper con una relación. Aunque aquello era entretenido para él –ahora que había sido liberado de Vindice por acción de su alumno, podía hacer aquellas cosas que no podía mientras usaba a Nagi- y realmente le gustaría tirarse al amargado italiano, por ahora las prioridades eran otras.

-Supe que hace unos días estuviste muy entretenido con el pequeño y ese sicópata compañero suyo.

Hayato no hizo más que mirarle de mala forma antes de bufar. Acomodándose en el sofá de su sala –aún no entendía por qué había dejado entrar a su departamento a ese sádico- mientras Mukuro le observaba desde el sofá de enfrente.

-Quien habla de sicópatas…-masculló.-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Kufufu…-rió, escondiendo su sonrisa casi desquiciada. Le entretenía saber que tan idiota podía ponerse la gente por sentimientos innecesarios.-… Todo tiene un límite, ¿sabes? Y el callarse todo empeora las cosas.

-¡¿Desde cuando eres buena gente y aconsejas a los demás?-se exasperó.

-No me malentiendas… -se levantó y se colocó frente al otro, inclinándose hasta que su mano quedó recargada a un lado del cuerpo del bombardero.-… Te digo esto porque cualquier cosa que interfiera con mis planes, es una molestia. Ahora, tú y él lo están siendo.

-¿Y qué m-?

-Ahora me vas a escuchar un poco, _Hayato-kun_.

Y Hayato supo que la conversación no sería nada placentera.

_8 de Julio de 2010._

-.-.-.-.-

**N**eary: Hola~! Tanto tiempo! =) este capitulo costó escribirlo D: seguramente porque mi inspiración y obsesión se está yendo hacia otros lados xD, pero amenazaré a la musa para terminar este fic! D: no me gusta abandonarlos uwu.

Que les pareció? Hibari-san y Mukuro-sama la van a hacer de celestinas aunque en el intento golpeen y medio maten a alguien xD yo no confiaría en esos dos para el trabajo, pero bueh.

=) Eso, agradezco mucho los reviews =D es gratificante leer que les gusta, el siguiente capi es "Hablar" =)

Besitos!


	13. Hablar

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar _coshinadas_ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**13. H**ablar

Gokudera debía admitir que el pelearse con Mukuro en su departamento no fue la mejor idea que se les pudo ocurrir. Pero el idiota bipolar y sádico con cabeza de piña había comenzado rompiendo su muy preciado libro sobre las 1001 cosas más extrañas alrededor del mundo –más bien lo había picoteado como si fuese una brocheta de coctel- donde salía un especial dedicado a las criaturas marinas.

¡Eso era sentencia de muerte!

La cosa es que dentro de la pelea –con lanza/tridente y sistema C.A.I. incluido- habían destruido bastantes cosas dentro de su hogar hasta que por fin acertaron a salir del lugar y pelear en terreno abierto.

Aún no comprendía porqué el imbécil ese había ido a fastidiarle.

"_Sí que eres una patética excusa de ser humano… si te engañan, te pones a llorar como un crío…_"

¡Que se fuera a la mierda el muy desgraciado! ¿Qué sabía él de todas formas? No es como si en algún momento le hubiera pedido consejo o que le escuchara, más bien él había estado callado todo el tiempo, tratando de que aquello no se interpusiera en sus deberes como mano derecha.

"…_deberías, al menos, quebrarle una pierna para que sepa que se siente… yo no lo dejaría con un hueso bueno en su miserable cuerpo_"

Pero no podía hacerlo, lamentablemente para su magullado orgullo, no tenía la valentía de ir a enfrentar al imbécil de Yamamoto como se suponía debía hacerlo. A pesar de tener siempre en mente que él era directo y evitaba cualquier hipocresía –a menos que fuera a petición del Décimo- no pudo preguntar ni encarar nunca al beisbolista como hubiese querido.

_Do you Remember? That summer day we fought like no tomorrow_

_We fought everyday and rewrote our limits._

Y además ya todo se había terminado, ¿qué más daba si nunca pudo encararle por engañarlo?

Volvió a colocarse un vendaje en el tobillo. El maldito cabeza de piña sí que sabía pelear, para su gran desgracia. No se fue intacto, pero le había dejado varias heridas que le molestaban y escocían. La del tobillo le molestaba al caminar…

Era una suerte que el Décimo no se hubiese percatado de su lamentable estado. –al menos no había comentado nada sobre la herida en su rostro o porqué Yamamoto estaba utilizando su habitación en la base.

"…_Incluso se va indignado, cómo si tú fueras culpable de todo… eso sí es patético_"

Observó cómo Uri –el gato estaba más huraño de lo normal, debía agregar- jugueteaba con la pelota que el friki del beisbol le había comprado y era su favorita. Como si quisiera restregárselo el muy desgraciado…

-Ñaw~~

-Sí, la comida, ya sé.

Le faltaba algo y aunque sabía que era, no podía recuperarlo. Y su estúpido gato mañoso también lo sabía.

-.-.-.-.-

_Sparkling smile. You're shining brightly._

-Na, Yamamoto…-le llamó el guardián del sol.-… ¿Cómo lograste que Hibari se molestara tanto?

-Haha…-rió, rascándose despreocupadamente la nuca-… no sé, dijo algo sobre ser una molestia y comenzó a golpear. ¡Es divertido!

-… no creo que sea divertido que te golpeen de esa forma…-masculló Lambo, tiritando y soltando un ligero gritito cuando sintió la mirada del más fuerte de los guardianes.-…¡Lo siento, Hibari-san!

A pesar de estar ligeramente agrupados, cosa que Hibari había hecho hincapié y había mirado de mala forma a los presentes cuando comenzaron a juntarse, todos habían llegado por el alboroto que montaban dos de los guardianes por los pasillos de las habitaciones.

Ahora _descansaban_ en el pasillo que había sido testigo de la derrota del guardián de la lluvia. Bastante malherido, pero aun así sonriente.

-No era necesario que destruyeras mi puerta, Hibari.-reclamó el boxeador, tratando de poner en su lugar las astillas de su puerta- ¡Está bien ser apasionado y **extremo**, pero cuida no lastimar a nadie!

El amante de Namimori no hizo más que bufar con molestia y retirarse del lugar, tratando de mantener la compostura –después de todo, había descargado mucha frustración con el herbívoro del beisbol- y largarse cuanto antes a descansar.

-Kufufu… veo que a ti también te golpearon.

Yamamoto observó como Mukuro miraba con una sonrisita sarcástica todo el desastre causado. No supo por qué, pero no le dio un agradable sentimiento el verlo mirarle de esa manera.

-¿También?-preguntó, desconcertado.

El ilusionista no hizo más que reír antes de mostrarle su tridente, que aún mantenía un poco de sangre en él. Lambo sintió un escalofrío al verlo de esa forma, porque aunque sabía que Mukuro-san era un sádico –palabras textuales de Tsuna- nunca lo había visto tan claramente.

-Cierto gato atolondrado tuvo su escarmiento… Kufufu…

Se retiró, haciendo gala de aquel misterio que siempre le rodeaba cuando quería ser malvado. Y a Yamamoto aquello le dio un muy mal presentimiento.

_Do you Remember? That fall day we quarreled about the differences in our opinion._

"_Dejarás de darme problemas innecesarios, Yamamoto Takeshi… las mentes herbívoras son un completo desperdicio…_"

No estaba seguro si había logrado comprender por qué Hibari parecía tan molesto. Creyó escuchar más_ herbívoros_ de lo normal y sus tonfas de alguna forma lograron dar más en el blanco que en otras ocasiones.

Estaba distraído, pero de alguna forma la pelea que Hibari le había impuesto le había animado. ¡Él podía ser muy divertido e interesante! Aunque en ocasiones no pudiera entender por qué deseaba golpear tanto a las personas.

"_Las misiones que encarga ese pequeño herbívoro son una carga si no se cumplen a cabalidad…_"

No estaba claro de que hablaba, le dijo muchas veces que no estaba logrando su total cometido con sus misiones… y algo creyó escuchar sobre mezclar la vida personal –cosa totalmente innecesaria y desechable según el guardián de la nube- con los deberes a las que él también se veía agrupado con ellos.

Raro, pero a pesar de los cortes que tenía por todo su cuerpo, el desastre del pasillo –y parte de las habitaciones- pudo descargar algo de todo lo que tenía dentro y pensar con un poco de claridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Do you Remember? That winter day when I was depressed and feeling frustrated_

-Han pasado dos meses…-murmuró, viendo como Gokudera dejaba su intento por abrir la puerta del departamento, girándose para darle la cara.

-¿…Y?-masculló, comenzando a encender un cigarrillo.

La verdad era que estaba nervioso de lo que podía querer decirle el imbécil de Yamamoto.

Al principio había sido bastante desagradable –la única palabra que se le ocurría para describirlo- trabajar y mantener las relaciones como simples compañeros de _trabajo_. Verse la cara diariamente, intentando aparentar que no pasaba nada, mientras los demás les miraban extraño no era placentero.

Pero al pasar el tiempo había sido algo más llevadero, incluso Gokudera no _huía_ a la primera oportunidad que podía cuando quedaban solos –cosa que los demás trataban de no hacer, sin que ellos supieran- y las cosas parecían _mejorar_.

Así que Yamamoto decidió que era tiempo de _hablar_ y bien.

-Creo que necesitamos arreglar esto. ¿Podemos caminar?-sugirió con una sonrisa.

_We walked quietly in the freezing cold city._

Gokudera metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mientras Yamamoto le platicaba sobre cualquier cosa. No le molestaba estar con él, aunque no se lo admitiría jamás, hasta extrañaba esa tardes de caminata cuando tenían algo de tiempo libre –hasta ir a la tienda por algo para la cena era excusa para salir un poco- y su presencia a su lado era reconfortante.

-Hayato.-le llamó, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte del italiano.-Quiero volver a intentarlo.

-Ya hubo muchas mentiras ¿no crees?-replicó, comenzando a sacar un cigarrillo- No es necesario pasar por eso de nuevo.

"_Vete con la zorra que te vi la última vez…_"

-¡Pero es que yo no mentí! Tú fuiste el que me ocultó cosas y mintió.

Hayato frunció el ceño con molestia antes de volverse a encarar al descarado deportista. ¿¡Qué él le había mentido! Estaba volviendo a sentir todo el enojo que sentía cada vez que le pillaba en algo extraño y aquello definitivamente no era sano para nadie.

-No me jodas, descarado. ¡Te vi con esa zorra!

-¡No he estado con nadie!

Bajaron un poco la voz cuando se percataron que los que pasaban cerca les miraban con reprobación. Al italiano no le afectaba mayormente, pero tampoco quería hacer una escenita innecesaria.

-Desgraciado, ¿no has estado con nadie?-preguntó, acusadoramente, sintiendo prontas ganas de estampar su puño contra el rostro del infeliz- ¿Te recuerdo dónde estabas un día cuando te llamé para almorzar? Dijiste que estabas con tu padre y llegabas tarde.

Yamamoto comenzó a hacer memoria. En realidad ésta era bastante mala pero se esforzó por recordar, hasta que Hayato comenzó a darle la descripción de la persona en cuestión.

-¡Eso era un encargo de Tsuna!-contestó ofendido.

-No culpes al Décimo de tus aventuras, maldito infiel.-aseveró-Mentiste descaradamente.

-¡No te estoy mintiendo!-replicó nuevamente, rascándose la nuca con desesperación, cosa que solo lograba Gokudera-Pregúntale y él mismo te lo dirá. Ella era alguien a quien debía proteger y hacerme pasar como su _amante_ era lo más natural. Si no recuerdo mal, Tsuna incluso dudó en dármela a mí…

Hayato bufó molesto y apresuró el paso, intentado tranquilizar el carácter de mierda que solía tener y no plantarle una dinamita por donde no había visto sol el jodido beisbolista… tenía de alguna forma sentido lo que le decía, pero aún así no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de esas manos femeninas tocando lo que era suyo.

-Te digo la verdad, Hayato… -masculló el deportista llegando a su lado, intentando darle alcance de alguna forma o hacerlo detenerse-… nunca, _nunca_ hice nada que se considerara engañarte, nunca besé a nadie que no fueras tú, jamás compartí eh… _intimidad_ con otra persona que no fueras tú y lo sabes. ¡Llevamos tiempo en esto, ¿por qué no confías en mí?

El italiano se detuvo cuando llegaron a un parque que estaba desolado, no por nada hacía tanto frío y ahuyentaba a cualquiera que quisiera tener alguna cita. Incluso creía que nevaría en algún momento.

Suspiró, no sabía en qué momento había perdido esa confianza que a pulso se había ganado Yamamoto, la verdad es que el imbécil era de tan buen corazón que era imposible que le hiciera daño a alguien, al menos queriéndolo…

Pero… _la espinita seguía ahí, molestando…_

-Yo… podría disculparte todo Hayato…-murmuró, tomando entre sus manos el rostro del otro, sintiéndolo frío, mientras acortaba pacientemente la distancia-… incluso que hayas estado con otras personas, si vuelves a mí y te demuestro que no necesitas a nadie más…

_Only your warmth can kept me warm._

-¿Otras personas?-repitió, intentando no atontarse por el calor que sentía por su cercanía-¿De qué mierda me estás hablando?

-No sé qué pasó con el _príncipe_ y el tipo con el sombrero de rana… pero ya no me importa, quiero estar contigo, _realmente_ quiero estarlo…

-¡¿Me estás jodiendo?-replicó, tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

Más, sin embargo, Takeshi tuvo la precaución de sostenerle en un apretado abrazo a pesar de sus quejas y gritos.

-¡Suéltame bastardo!-exclamó, molesto y en algún punto de su orgullo herido-¡Te crees que soy un maricón que anda con cualquiera! ¡Suéltame o te rompo la cara!

Puta contextura que lograba que el bastardo de Yamamoto pudiera tenerle apresado a pesar de sus intentos por soltarse. En cuanto pudiera le iba a sacar la madre como nunca en su vida, ¡maldición!

-Hayato…

-¡Sué-!

-¡No digo que seas eso! Agh…-se desesperó –cosa rara en él, pero el italiano podía sacarle emociones que no eran comunes en él- cuando vio que todo empeoraba por momentos-… no lo quise decir así, no sé qué pasó, si es que pasó algo… pero no me importa.

-Te vas a la mierda, _Yakyuu Baka_. No tengo por qué soportar…

-Entonces dime, Hayato… dime que pasó o qué no pasó.

Y la mano derecha del Décimo lo supo. Tenía que hablar francamente, preguntar y contestar para que pudieran entenderse. Además que el idiota estaba teniendo más sentido común que él y eso sí que le sacaba de quicio. Él era quien debía tener el raciocinio suficiente como para llevar el ritmo de la conversación, no al revés.

-Nada, ¿Qué demonios podía pasar? Si cualquiera nota cuanto me fastidia ese sicópata sediento de sangre.

-No llegaste esa noche.

-Agh, ¡por la mierda! ¡me tendió una trampa, ¿contento?

Takeshi se separó de él, viéndole confundido. Claro que el italiano estaba sonrojado y miraba nerviosamente hacia un costado, retorciendo los dedos como siempre que estaba frustrado.

-¿Ah?

-Sí, "¿ah?" eso mismo, estúpido tarado anormal, el puto ilusionista ese hizo algo. Sólo sé que reaccioné cuando me vi al otro lado de la jodida ciudad, sin un yen y siquiera mis documentos encima.

-Per-

-¿Por qué? Porque es un resentido, sicópata y le encanta joderme la existencia cada vez que tiene oportunidad.

-El mensaje… en el teléfono…

-¿Mensaje? Seguro sacó el número de mi teléfono, lo tuve perdido todo ese día. ¿Qué mierda decía el puto mensaje?-preguntó, comprendiendo porque en cuanto pudo llegar al departamento, el beisbolista siquiera le había mirado, por lo mismo no se había quejado con él- Voy a despedazarlo cuando lo vea… y al rarito también, que conspiró para toda esa estupidez.

Y Yamamoto no tuvo dudas, el italiano no mentía, en realidad era muy extraño encontrar en una mentira a Hayato por su naturaleza franca y sin tapujos, por lo mismo era tan brusco para hablar. Sonrió, sintiendo como de pronto un gran peso dentro de él se liberaba.

Era simple, lo sabía. Rayaba en lo estúpido, pero era mejor así.

-¿Qué demoni-?

-Entonces todo fue un gran malentendido, Hayato.-sonrió aún más, abrazándole y besándole la mejilla-Yo nunca te engañé y tú tampoco a mí. Haha ¡eso soluciona todo!

-¡¿Es que de verdad eres así de estúpido?

-Esto es confianza _Hayato_-murmuró en su oído, con el tonito que sabía al italiano le encantaba, no por nada su piel se erizaba y soltaba un ligero suspiro sin notarlo-Y como la buena pareja que somos todo se basa en eso.

-…

Y el italiano no supo que responderle, porque la verdad era que todo su cuerpo estaba agradablemente paralizado, el peso que llevaba encima de alguna forma se había liberado, y el estar en esos brazos fuertes –y para qué negarlo, cariñosos que le arrullaban- le hacía sentirse _importante_.

No le importó que el espadachín hablara en presente sobre ser pareja, no le importó que cubriera amorosamente sus labios con los suyos en medio de un lugar público. Menos aún que le abrazara como si fuera un frágil trozo de cristal.

Era así como le gustaba estar. Y para que negar que el idiota de Takeshi sabía perfectamente como _enamorarle_. No por nada lo había logrado la primera vez.

_When a time like this, just say nothing…_

_The word I want to tell you now, is the word we both already know…_

_27 de Julio 2010._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N**eary: Hola! Tanto tiempo xD la demora fue especialmente por una muerte en la musa y casi abandono del fic u.u me deprimí bastante al ver un solo review en el capi anterior D: así que había decidido dejarlo –agradezco enormemente los reviews, todos son importantes, pero hay que aceptar que igual uno es ambiciosa y quiere unos cuantos más para saber si gusta o no- pero luego llegaron un parcito más que me hicieron revivir un poco la musa.

Seh, un poco harto, porque este capitulo son siete paginas de Word y más de 2500 palabras, sin incluir notas =) asi que me tiraré a huelga y no actualizaré a menos que vea más reviews, el manga me mata lentamente y lo único que queda para animar son los reviews y si no llegan, pues… D: no sé.

Ah! La cancioncita, seh, la dejé en inglés porque suena mucho mejor que en español y claramente en japonés nadie la iba a comprender –creo o,o- así que quedó en su estado _neutral_ . La canción es "_Season_" de Hyotei en el Tenimyu –oh dios, me pegó duro el cast original de Hyotei y los amo *-* todas sus canciones- así que en cuanto vi los subs, vi unas partecitas que me agradaron bastante para esta parejita, así que sólo tome algunas partes, no toda la canción =)

Gracias, infinitas gracias en realidad =), a: CielPhantomhiive (espero te gustara el capi, no me gusta dejarlos separados xD), Yui-3000 (Lo de celestino pues… más que nada era para golpearlos, sacarles la madre y decirle tres cosas xD pero quería ponerlos para darles un escarmiento), Koni y Hiko =) que fueron quienes me dejaron un comentario el capi pasado, lo único que me motivó a seguir xD.

Besitos, hasta el siguiente capi que es… "Ego" =), por cierto, solo los capis Mentir, Quebrar y Hablar están relacionados en tiempo, los otros son todos sueltitos y sin orden especial =)

PD: que notas más largas D:~ gomen ne~


	14. Ego

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar _coshinadas_ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**14. E**go

Vio como aquella zorra miraba al idiota una y otra vez, de arriba abajo, intentando crear algún contacto visual para sonreírle como estúpida e intentar crear una conversación en la cual intentaría sonsacarle alguna risilla de imbécil y quizás toquetearlo un poco.

Típico plan de zorra que calcula sus movimientos para fechas como esas.

Pero él no era idiota, y sabía que debía cuidar de su propiedad sin que el estúpido _Yakyuu Baka_ lo notara, porque si lo hacía, sonreiría como el tarado que era y le abrazaría sin importarle quien estuviera mirando diciéndole al oído "_Estás celoso, ¡celoso!_" Tal y cómo había sucedido la última vez que había arruinado el plan de alguna babosa que se derretía por los huesos del beisbolista.

Y qué lugar más peligroso que el salón de fiestas para celebrar la fiesta del "Día Blanco" –oh, sí. Las taradas tenían mucho tiempo y poder de convencimiento, porque nunca se realizaba nada de ese estilo en la escuela.- y estando tan _rosamente_ decorado el lugar, incluso le llegaba a asquear en cierto aspecto…

¿Era pachulí o algo lo que olía en el aire? Agh…

Y tener que soportar aquello era culpa de Yamamoto, jodido bastardo traicionero… había dicho que la idea de asistir había sido del Décimo, cosa que no era verdad y se vino a enterar cuando ya estaba en el lugar… debió sospecharlo, su jefe se lo habría dicho a él antes que al baka del beisbol, pero a la voz de que _El Décimo_ había dicho algo… su mente simplemente se nublaba.

Ahora tendría que soportar que todas las zorras del salón estuvieran como perras detrás de Yamamoto, buscando la oportunidad de embaucarle con sus cursilerías… y lo más seguro es que el tarado no se diera ni por enterado y sonreiría como imbécil.

-Iré a buscar bebidas.-indicó alegre, volteándose y dirigiéndose al lugar.

Pero el italiano aprovechó aquello para tomarle del brazo bruscamente y llevárselo a algún lugar un poco más privado.

-¿Ha—Gokudera?-rectificó, sabiendo que no podía llamarle por su nombre cuando había personas de la escuela cerca.

El más bajo no respondió y sólo le soltó cuando llegaron a uno de los costados, saliendo al exterior por una puerta de vidrio. Yamamoto se extrañó porque el lugar además estaba tenuemente iluminado y escuchaba lejana la música del salón.

-¿Hn? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó con una sonrisa, sin entender por qué el italiano le había arrastrado así.

-Cállate.-respondió, tironeándole de la camisa para dejarlo a su altura y besarle.

Sabía que sólo eso bastaría para que el beisbolista colocara sus brazos rodeándole, respondiéndole al beso con gusto, brindándole aquella sensación de protección que le daba cosquilleos. Sonrió maliciosamente sin dejar de besarle, mirando cuidadosamente cómo aquella zorra que antes miraba lo que era suyo como un trozo de carne, los miraba más que sorprendida y furiosa.

Colocó sus manos en su cuello y nuca, tratando de que el otro respondiera de la misma forma de siempre: acercara aún más íntimamente sus cuerpos y le hiciera jadear de placer.

Porque demonios sí, el imbécil sabía cómo, cuándo y dónde tocar…

-¿Ya no estás molesto?-preguntó en cuanto se separaron, sintiendo sus labios calientes- Haha, que divertido.

-Divertido…-masculló, empujándole ya viendo que la mujer no les observaba.-… Verás que tan divertido es en cuanto el Décimo no esté a la vista…

Yamamoto sólo sonrió, antes de darle un beso juguetón en la mejilla e indicar que iba por unas bebidas, que le esperara ahí.

Hayato sólo suspiró, sacando un cigarrillo. Sabía que aquello era un arma de doble filo, pero también sabía que si la mujerzuela esa o cualquiera de las demás de la lista se atrevían a algo, él tenía cómo defenderse y hacer que desaparecieran en algún foso por ahí.

"_Sí, zorras. Él es mío._"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yamamoto evitó a las muchachas que intentaban hacerle conversación lo más correctamente que pudo. Ahora le interesaba llegar a la mesa de las bebidas para hablar con alguien en particular, que, en cuanto le vio, no hizo más que arrugar el ceño molesto y casi gruñir.

-Te lo dije… _él_ vendría_ conmigo_.

El muchacho no hizo más que apretar con fuerza los puños, sabiendo que el otro tenía la razón.

-No te lo tengas tan creído, Yamamoto.-masculló, sintiendo su orgullo herido.-Puede que lo tengas hoy, pero aún no me has visto intentar nada.

-Sempai…-le llamó, afilando su mirada y teniendo esa maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios-… Hayato es _mío_, si no ¿Quién crees que me besó hace sólo unos minutos por decisión propia?-preguntó, relamiendo sugestivamente sus labios, sólo para molestar-... no deberías entrometerte en el camino de una pareja…

El rubio no hizo más que gruñir molesto, al saber que tenía todas las de perder. Dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud sin poder hacer nada más.

Yamamoto celebró su momento e intentó relajarse. No le gustaba pasar a ese modo agresivo pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban. Él solía ser un despistado más de la mitad del tiempo, pero su sistema de defensa estaba más alerta desde que había notado las extrañas miradas que le daba uno de sus sempais al italiano una de las pocas veces que había accedido a ver su práctica de beisbol.

Por supuesto que supo _qué_ intenciones conllevaba esa mirada sobre su novio-pareja-amante, y no permitiría por ningún medio que su preciada persona especial fuera arrebatada de sus brazos. Y sí tenía que amenazar directamente y pasar a las confrontaciones, lo haría.

Agradecía que Hayato no notara las miradas que varias personas tenían sobre su persona, por el momento había bastado una mirada amenazadora o un descuido al batear alguna pelota para que no volvieran a poner sus ojos de esa forma codiciosa sobre él.

_Sí, Hayato era suyo y nadie se lo quitaría._

_Nunca será de otro porque __**soy**__ lo __**único**__ que él necesita_. Fue el pensamiento de ambos, sin saber que el otro pensaba lo mismo.

29 de Agosto de 2010.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N**eary: Hi! Jó, a pesar de que a veces los capis se escriben solos –las ideas en mi cabeza se distorsionan y van hacia otros lados xD- Salió a mi gusto =) me gustan los celos uwu

Por cierto, tanto la chica como el chico, son extras sin mayor relevancia que sirvieron para su fin en el capi xD son: X1 y X2 simplemente xD.

Ne, nee… a quien no le gusta el lado dark de Yamamocchan? :3 super cute~~

Lo de ego, intenté buscarlo por todos lados de otra forma, y lo único que me salía como "significado-sinonimo" fue "Yo, ser, ego" y fue como "WTF?" así que opté por hacerlo de esta forma xD –seh y fui floja y no busqué en la enciclopedia xD-

Ninias! Se les loveah por los reviews!-Ven que se podía? Para qué me hacen sufrir ;0;- Créanme que lo único que puede sacarme de este agujero y hacer que me inspire fueron ellos *w* -imaginense, si me hice un capi en unas horitas xD- espero el animo siga así, porque la musa está de buenas o,o cosa rara en ella. Así que veré si puedo hacer otro capi xD El siguiente es "Leer" o,o no sé qué puede salir de eso…

Besitos y hasta el siguiente capi =) que aún quedan 16 para terminar la tabla xDD!

Apreten el botoncito de "Review"~ es gratis y me alegran la vida =D


	15. Leer

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar _coshinadas_ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**15. L**eer

-Uhn… ¿Qué lees Gokudera?

El italiano no hizo amago de levantar su mirada del libro que tenía entre sus manos, más bien cambió a la siguiente página sin darle mayor importancia al beisbolista que estaba sentado a los pies del sofá, cambiando la televisión.

-Cht… algo que no te importa…-masculló, pensando que así se dejaría de molestar.

Pero Yamamoto no era de los que dejaban su curiosidad de lado, menos si era con Gokudera.

Le miró hacia arriba, viendo como el flequillo le tapaba ligeramente la parte derecha del rostro y esos lentes le daban ese aire intelectual y endemoniadamente sexy que odiaba que otras personas vieran. Seguro por eso las chicas suspiraban tanto por él en clase, a pesar de los intentos del italiano por gruñirles para que le dejaran en paz.

A pesar de que el beisbolista estaba acostumbrado a darle su espacio a Gokudera, ya que este se exaltaba fácilmente cuando sentía su territorio invadido, a veces no podía evitar querer abrazarlo y besarlo como si no hubiera mañana. Y la mayoría de las veces conseguía su objetivo sin que el italiano se resistiera demasiado.

Ahora, intentaría al menos poder abrazarle un poco, antes de que tuviera que irse a su casa y no verlo hasta el día siguiente.

Se levantó y sentó en el sofá, sabiendo que la mirada de Gokudera no le seguía pero que estaba atento a lo que hacía, pasó su brazo por los hombros del italiano logrando que, después de un par de forcejeos, el guardián de la tormenta quedara recostado a lo largo del sofá sobre él.

Sonrió.

-Quédate quieto, _Yakyuu Baka_.

-Haha-rió, contento y satisfecho de que, a pesar de la mala cara que podía colocarle el italiano no rehusaba realmente de lo que hacía.-El libro parece interesante.

-Que sabrás tú… en tu vida has leído un libro…

-¡He leído!-exclamó hasta algo divertido de Gokudera buscara la forma de quedar más cómodo apoyado sobre él.-No mucho. Las practicas me ocupan mucho tiempo…

-Deberías leer algo, o de verdad no tendrás nada en esa cabezota…

El más alto dejó de lado la televisión y se fijó en cómo los cabellos plateados estaban a su alcance, casi frente a su rostro. Sonrió y comenzó lentamente a acariciar las finas hebras. Supo que Gokudera estaba de buen humor cuando no hizo ningún comentario "_Deja de joder, maldición…_" en cuanto tuvo contacto con él.

Yamamoto no había tenido novia, en realidad ningún tipo de relación _amorosa_ antes de Gokudera. Y no era por falta de entusiastas candidatas, más bien porque jamás ninguna de ellas le interesó como algo más que una amiga y Gokudera siempre había tenido un trato muy peculiar con él. Por lo mismo, no supo si era lo normal que entre una pareja se mimaran de vez en cuando sin siquiera hablar o compartir unas horas de la tarde simplemente estando al lado del otro.

Pero a él le gustaba y a Gokudera parecía no molestarle. A veces.

-Podrías recomendarme algún libro… -murmuró, cerrando los ojos mientras sus manos seguían con su trabajo-…tú puedes saber que me podría interesar…

Al pasar de los minutos se percató de que no había tenido respuesta. Abrió los ojos y vio, casi enternecido como el italiano yacía con el libro sobre su cuerpo y dormitaba.

Sonrió discretamente, antes de acomodarse mejor con los dos sobre el sofá, dejando el libro que antes leía el italiano sobre el suelo. Se acopló lo mejor que pudo al cuerpo del italiano y se dejó llevar por el agradable calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y Gokudera?

El Décimo Vóngola levantó su mirada y terminó de masticar su emparedado antes de responderle con una sonrisa.

-Dijo que vendría en unos minutos.

El beisbolista asintió y sin más se sentó al lado del más pequeño, comenzando a contarle sobre como en el entrenamiento de la mañana uno de sus compañeros se había quedado atrapado en la bodega de las pelotas.

De pronto sintió un golpe relativamente suave en su cabeza, con algo bastante duro. Levantó la mirada para ver como Gokudera mantenía algo sobre su cabeza.

-Ten.-masculló, soltando el objeto en cuanto Yamamoto lo tomó entre sus manos.

-¡Oh, Gokudera-kun!

-Siento la demora, Décimo.-se disculpó con una sonrisa, sentándose entre en el espacio que los otros dos dejaban.

-¿Un libro?

-_"The boys of summer", _de_ Roger Kahn_-respondió, dándole una mirada de "dah!" al ver que el beisbolista no pronunciaba bien.-… Solo la portada está en inglés, su interior está en un idioma que tú puedes entender, baka…

-Oh, ¿Eso es para algún trabajo del que no recuerdo nada?-preguntó Tsuna, sabiendo que a veces no retenía toda la información necesaria.

-¡No, Décimo, para nada!-exclamó enseguida el italiano.-Como su mano derecha no habría despreocupado sus estudios por los de este idiota.

-¿Entonces?

Gokudera le observó, soltando un bufido exasperado antes de sacar sus cigarrillos.

-Me pediste que te diera un libro para tu rematada inteligencia, ¿recuerdas? _Yakyuu Baka_.

Y Yamamoto sonrió estúpidamente feliz. Porque aquellas pequeñas cosas hacían que quisiera a Gokudera tanto que le dolía, pero amaba hacerlo. Sabía que seguramente tenía incluso un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, pero no le importó.

Entonces, ese día, Gokudera no estaba realmente dormido.

-Haha, lo leeré, lo prometo.

-Cht… eso ya es cosa tuya.-masculló, volteando el rostro.

"_Aunque no quiera aceptarlo, si me escucha, ¡que divertido!_" pensó, sintiendo que nada podría arruinarle ese día.

_01 de Agosto de 2010._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N**eary: No sé si a alguien le gustará… pero espero que sí xD, la verdad es que con leer se pueden hacer varias cosas, pero no quería algo _**muy**_ meloso, porque, aceptémoslo, estos dos son todo menos cariñosos. Al menos Yamamocchan es más dado a demostrar cariño y afecto, a tener contacto físico y eso, pero Gokudera rechaza cualquier contacto muy seguido, asi que es difícil para nuestro beisbolista favorito el obtener amorsh a montones~ xD

El libro -"The boys of summer", Roger Kahn- existe o,o a Yamamoto no creo que le interesen muchas cosas además del beisbol en sus tiempos de escuela, así que lo mejor para que leyera algo era eso xD, creo que el libro solo está en inglés, pero para comodidad del fic, también en japo xD

Quizás sí sea algo rutinario, pero de alguna forma me gusto o,o xD ademá que aparece el pescao Tsuna =) que igual es como que solo observa a los otros dos xD.

Muchas gracias por los reviews =) Me alegra que también les guste el lado dark de Yamamocchan =D! Hasta el siguiente "Fastidiar" :3

Besitos.


	16. Fastidiar

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar _coshinadas_ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**16. F**astidiar

Le soltó un manotazo más fuerte de lo normal al cuarto intento de tomarle la mano aun estando en casa del Décimo. El jefe Vóngola sólo le miró sorprendido y soltó una pequeña exclamación al ver a su autonombrada mano derecha, arrearle un golpe en la cabeza al beisbolista.

Para no variar, se encontraban estudiando en la habitación del más bajo para el examen de Matemáticas que era en dos días más. El medio italiano hacia lo que podía para lograr que los dos menos… eh…_iluminados_ en los números pudieran pasar el siguiente examen y con ello no necesitaran tanto puntaje en el examen semestral.

Cosa que era bastante improbable, pero al menos se esforzaban.

Claro que Tsuna a pesar de no ver que era lo que intentaba la mano de su beisbolista amigo, suponía por su súper intuición y la obviedad, qué era lo que intentaba hacer.

Ah, el enamoramiento... Tenía más tonto de lo normal a su amigo…

Gokudera volvió a colocar atención a su Décimo cuando éste indicó que iba por unas bebidas para relajar el ambiente. A pesar de que el italiano quiso –e insistió encarecidamente- acompañarle, Tsuna decidió que era lo más prudente ir solo y demorarse un poco más de lo que normalmente lo haría para que esos dos hablaran lo que tuvieran/quisieran hablar.

No quería ver escenitas como le había tocado las últimas veces… aunque Gokudera no lo supiera, más de una vez había visto cosas que un _buen amigo_ no debería ver…

-¿Qué demonios te sucede hoy, _Yakyuu Baka_?-preguntó en cuanto vio salir al menor de ellos, mirándole molesto-Te dije a media tarde que dejaras de joder, ¡maldición!

-Tú insististe en estudiar _hoy_, Gokudera…-respondió, con cierto tono de reproche aunque sonreía como siempre-… _hoy_ es el día en que podemos pasar la noche en tú departamento _solos_.

Oh sí, era ese día que él esperaba con ansias porque luego de la escuela, pasaban por su casa, buscaban unas cosas para pasar la noche y se iban a la casa del italiano. Podía pasar todo lo que quedaba del día y la noche con el otro sin que nadie estuviera ahí, logrando que se reprimiera…

¡Cuánto le gustaba tocar, besar y abrazar a Gokudera! Tanto como quisiera, sin restricciones…

-¡Eso no quiere decir que me toquetees frente al Décimo como te dé la gana!-respondió ligeramente sonrojado y en voz baja-¡Agh, como puedes ser tan _odiable_ en ocasiones!

-Haha-rió, para luego abrazarle con una suavidad que no creyó posible.-… no me odies, quiéreme...

Hayato sintió que algo dentro de él se removió por el susurro que tan sincero llegó a sus oídos. El tonto del _Yakyuu Baka_ siempre lograba de una manera u otra desestabilizar el control de sus emociones, por lo mismo intentaba mantenerse lejos de él.

Pero no, el baka insistía en acosarlo en todo momento posible.

No es que no le… _algo_ con él –ugh, que forma de explicarse para no quedar mal consigo mismo- en realidad estaba ligeramente acostumbrado a la forma de ser del beisbolista y le parecía extraño no estar constantemente cerca de él, pero sabía que si de alguna forma dejaba que aquello lo supiera el idiota de Yamamoto le perdería el respeto (?) y seguramente perdería el interés que tenía en él.

Oh claro, una pequeña pantalla para que el beisbolista siguiera con sus intentos de conquistarlo y _amansarlo_.

-… porque yo _también_ te quiero, Gokudera…

Jodido fastidioso, ¡le encantaba hacerlo sonrojar!

_20 de Agosto de 2010._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N**eary: Hola~! Lamento la demora xD la verdad es que volví a trabajar y me quita tiempo para pensar en el fic, pero no por eso lo abandonaré~ no mientras lleguen sus lindos reviews que suben el animo =)

Lo de "No me odies, quiéreme" lo leí en un manga –no recuerdo cual xD- pero me pareció tan lindo y amoroso, que no pude evitar ocuparlo cuando tuve la oportunidad~ y no se me hace algo tan raro que Yamamocchan lo diga xD

Se nos viene el cumple de Hayato! =) Ninias recuerden darle su regalo en septiembre~ yo lo intentaré también =D tal y como lo hice con Yamamocchan~ algo de amor nunca es mal recibido –quizás por Hayato sí… pero bueh xD-

Se agradecen los reviews~! Es tan lindo leerlos :3 –por cierto, el libro que mencioné el capi anterior no lo he leído xD busqué en inet sobre libros de beisbol y ese fue el que más me tincó por la reseña xD, pero si alguien llega a leerlo si puede me dice si es bueno o no xD para salir de dudas-

Eso sería, espero les gustara el capi, el siguiente es "_Chocolate_" =)

Saludos :3


	17. Chocolate

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar _coshinadas_ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**17. C**hocolate

-¿Hn? ¿Qué quieres qué?-preguntó, levantando el puño para estamparlo contra la cara del idiota del beisbol.

-Haha, chocolate.-repitió, evitando el golpe que Gokudera iba a obsequiarle- Es San Valentín, y las parejas se regalan chocolates en esa fecha, ¿ne?

Gokudera no contuvo el impulso de lanzarle el pesado libro del cual antes estaban estudiando matemáticas, logrando que golpeara el brazo del beisbolista.

-Más bien las _chicas_ le regalan a los _chicos_ chocolate. No pienses ni un segundo que yo lo haré, imbécil.

Yamamoto no pudo hacer más que reír, aunque se sentía ligeramente decepcionado por la reacción de Gokudera, aun así se la esperaba. No es que intentara tratar a Gokudera de chica -¡jamás!- pero él sólo estaba tomando el hecho de que ese día los _enamorados_ se regalaban chocolates.

Y él le regalaría chocolate a Gokudera sin que él tuviera que pedírselo, pero sabía que tenía que ser directo al pedirle al italiano lo que deseaba ese día, o si no, siquiera lo haría por su cuenta.

Mientras, el italiano veía a Yamamoto rascarse la cabeza confundido por los problemas escritos en su cuaderno –se había vuelto a concentrar y le había dejado en paz con el tema para no molestar más a Gokudera- pensaba seriamente en lo que le pedía el estúpido beisbolista.

Él no le regalaría un estúpido chocolate como el idiota quería, para eso que se lo dieran las chicas de su club de fans que le miraban mal cada vez que Yamamoto se le acercaba –esas locas tenían un radar o algo, sospechaban que algo pasaba entre ellos dos-, pero él no le daría ninguna porquería de esas.

Le miró nuevamente, viendo cómo, a pesar de no demostrarlo por su sonrisa, se notaba que estaba decepcionado.

¡Maldita fecha estúpida y cursi! Idiota de Yamamoto por mostrarse con ese rostro de 'cachorrito'-como alguna vez había denominado Haru- frente a él. Lo peor de todo es que su consciencia –escondida en lo profundo de su ser- lograba que se sintiera culpable.

_¡Agh, Yakyuu Baka!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lamió sus labios, mientras respiraba agitadamente, moviendo sus caderas sutilmente. Saboreó en su boca el sabor dulce que todavía podía sentir luego de lamer el cuello de Yamamoto. Le miró, viendo como éste aún se encontraba ligeramente _ido_ luego del orgasmo que ambos habían compartido.

Soltó un ligero gemido –casi involuntario, no estaba con la lucidez necesaria para negarse a caprichos como ese- cuando las acariciantes manos del beisbolista pasearon por su cuerpo, como siempre solían hacerlo luego de terminar el acto. Se levantó de las piernas de Yamamoto y se recostó a su lado, descansando.

Hasta que sintió un beso especialmente profundo, que logró que mascullara otro gemido leve. Las hormonas, la adolescencia…

-Gokudera…-escuchó cerca de su oído, produciéndole escalofríos.

Pronto, sintió nuevamente ese cuerpo moldeado sobre el suyo, ahora ambos cubiertos con las sábanas. Abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados, para no demostrar cuan vidriosos de placer se encontraban aún.

Supo por sus movimientos y la forma de colarse entre sus piernas nuevamente, que el beisbolista no estaba satisfecho aún y quería otra ronda. Relamió sus labios, sintiéndose ligeramente pegajoso. No es como si él fuera a detenerlo de tener otra ronda… la verdad es que el jugueteo con el chocolate derretido había sido bastante excitante.

Y había tenido la precaución de que no fuera excesivamente dulce, porque a él no le gustaban las cosas muy azucaradas. Miró la pequeña fuente en el velador, que aún contenía algo de dulce. Sonrió malicioso, apretando entre sus dedos la mano que el beisbolista había entrelazado con la suya.

-¿Aún prefieres esas barras de chocolate, _Yakyuu Baka_?

Escuchó su risa, vibrante y satisfecha, antes de que le sonriera de esa manera que sólo le mostraba a él. Dejó que sus manos descansaran sujetando los brazos del beisbolista, sin hacer nada más que eso, tocarle, sentirlo. Pronto, una de las manos de Yamamoto se paseó por su rostro, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Cualquier cosa que me des tú, me gustará, Gokudera.

Se levantó ligeramente de la cama, apoyando sus manos para hacer el movimiento, lamiendo parte de la mejilla de Yamamoto, donde aún quedaban restos de chocolate, seguramente por el roce, porque recordaba haber limpiado varias veces esa área.

_Porque eres tú, haré todo lo que te haga feliz._

_09 de Septiembre de 2010._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N**eary: Buon Compleanno, Hayato! :3 Que Yamamocchan te dé todo el _amorsh_ que puedas soportar y más xD!

Sobre el capi, aii yo no soy de lemons –mira hacia otro lado- me gusta la insinuación y eso xD, así que a pesar de que me lo pensé, al final sólo di un pedacito de lo que debe haber sido~~ xD sé que en algún drabble de este fic haré un lemon, al menos cortito, pero tendrá que ser muy buena la inspiración.

Agradezco mucho los reviews :3! Me encanta saber que a pesar de intentar meter partes cutes entre estos dos, no parecen OOC que es mi temor más grande! –Lamento si Hibari-san ha parecido OOC ._. pero como he dicho, es complicada su curiosa personalidad xD!-

Eso, se les loveah, hasta el siguiente capi que es "Tabaco" =)


	18. Tabaco

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar _coshinadas_ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D

**18. T**abaco

Chasqueó la lengua, cuando notó que le faltaba algo al caldo. Tiró la ceniza de su cigarrillo en el cenicero que estaba al costado del lavaplatos.

-No fumes mientras cocinas.-reprendió, mientras le quitaba el cigarrillo y lo fumaba él, yendo a sentarse al comedor.

-No me digas que hacer, idiota.

Yamamoto sonrió coqueto, dándole una calada al cigarrillo para luego expulsarlo con una mirada juguetona. Le encantaba cuando Hayato le miraba de esa forma tan agresiva –matadora- por contradecirle en algo.

-¿Sabes que esto se puede considerar un beso indirecto?

Hayato le observó, para luego sonreír mordaz.

-Creí que te gustaban los directos, imbécil.

Takeshi no hizo nada por negarlo, y acarició distraídamente el pelaje de Uri. Era algo realmente extraño que ambos tocaran un día de descanso juntos, más que nada por el trabajólico de Gokudera, que insistía en hacer él mismo muchas cosas que podría delegar.

Había aprendido a no quejarse, además de causar discusiones que él creía innecesarias, Gokudera había optado por darle gratificantes _disculpas_ cuando iba a trabajar el día que se suponía descansaba o se quedaba hasta más tarde un día que habían acordado cenar fuera.

Sintió como su cuello era rodeado por unos brazos desde atrás y el cigarrillo era quitado de sus labios. Uri gruñó –asustado por la repentina presencia- y saltó de su regazo.

-He dicho que no fumes, eres deportista.

Yamamoto retuvo los brazos que aún tenía alrededor de su cuello, y giró su rostro para que este quedara casi pegado a la cara del italiano. Sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

-Ya no juego beisb—

-Eso no quiere decir que no volverás a hacerlo, así sea para entretención. –intentó girar su rostro para que no le mirara-No seas dramático _Yakyuu Baka._

A pesar de que Yamamoto había desistido de jugar profesionalmente y dedicarse tiempo completo a ser el guardián de la lluvia de la familia Vóngola, no podía negar que de vez en cuando le daba nostalgia el no jugar, pero procuraba no pensar mucho en eso.

Había decidido un futuro del cual no se arrepentía.

Sonrió bobamente, al ver que el italiano –como siempre que hablaban ese tema- se preocupaba por su estado anímico. Le beso fugazmente en la mejilla, para luego tomar el cigarrillo y apagarlo en el cenicero de la mesa.

-Si tú dejaras de fumar como te lo he pedido siempre…

-Lo haré cuando yo quiera.-contestó, besándolo para que no le hablara más.

Y Yamamoto lo supo de alguna forma. Los besos de Hayato siempre tenían impregnado el sabor al tabaco, y si no lo tuviera lo sentiría extraño. Era su esencia mezclada, pero no le parecía desagradable.

Relamió sus labios y volvió a besarle más profundamente, girando un poco más su cuerpo y apretando un poco el agarre que tenía en su cuello. Al menos había logrado con el tiempo –y esfuerzo y mucha paciencia- que bajara la cantidad de cigarrillos.

_24 de Septiembre de 2010_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N**eary: Hi~ sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y me disculpo D:! a penas lo noté ayer cuando miré la última publicación xD! Sé que este capi salió raro, yo lo noto demasiado y no sé si guste, pero no me salió nada mejor con Tabaco –o mejor redactado -se esconde- - pero el siguiente es "Porno" y tengo una idea loca en mi cabeza~~

Muchas gracias por sus reviews~ quien quiera lemon levante la mano~! –cierra los ojos para no ver nada-

Espero subir los primeros días de octubre –o antes- el siguiente =D! que van faltando menos para terminar la tabla~~

Y una preguntita~ a quien le gusta cómo va yendo el manga? A mi no ~-~ –se esconde nuevamente para que no le lleguen piedras y objetos corto-punzantes-

Besitos :3


	19. Porno

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar _coshinadas_ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**19. P**orno [_Advertencia: El titulo dice mucho, ne?_]

Gokudera se sentó de mala gana sobre su sofá, frente a la televisión, viendo como el idiota que se hacía llamar su _pareja-o-algo_ ponía un DVD en el reproductor, ajustando el volumen adecuado.

Frunció el ceño cuando el estúpido reía bobamente en cuanto comenzaba la película e iba a sentarse a su lado, a una distancia prudente. Sabía que no debía tentar más de la cuenta a Gokudera o se las vería feas.

-Los chicos dijeron que era muy buena...

Y el italiano se abstuvo de comentarios en cuanto vio, en su televisor, una teñida rubia platinada, de gigantescos implantes y escasa vestimenta –si es que lo que… _llevaba_ podía ser llamado vestimenta- se paseaba por lo que parecían los baños de una discoteca.

Maldijo, gruñó y miró de mala forma al maldito beisbolista en cuanto vio aparecer al semental en pantalla, toqueteando desvergonzadamente –y mal actuado- a la despampanante rubia.

Intentó convencerse que sólo lo hacía por obligación, que el Yakyuu Baka lo había forzado a ver aquello y que las hormonas no se le estaban revolucionando al ver a aquella _pareja_ toquetearse íntimamente, mientras la actriz soltaba gemidos que resonaban en la habitación.

Miró de reojo su acompañante, viendo como éste, a pesar de su relajo habitual para todos los temas, apretaba los dedos contra el tapiz del sofá y mordía sus labios, mirando atentamente la pantalla.

Y sintió celos, además de la calentura que le estaba dando la actuación de esos dos en la televisión, porque Yamamoto no estaba mirándole a él, no estaba imaginándose con él. Estaba pensando en la zorra que se estaban tirando apoyándola contra la pared.

Pero prefirió morder sus propios labios y apretar sus puños, intentando poner _atención_ a la película. No iba a ponerse en evidencia de esa forma, menos por unos estúpidos celos que venían de la nada. Siempre era Yamamoto quien le perseguía y seguiría siendo de esa forma. Aunque se muriera de ganas por…

-Gokudera…-escuchó el murmullo en su oído, los labios del beisbolista rozando su piel-… ¿Sabes que tú pones una cara mucho mejor que esa…?

-¿P-P-Per..?

Sintió sus brazos rodeándole, mientras repartía besos por su rostro. No se negó al contacto, es más, en cuanto sus labios se rozaron no hizo más que profundizar el beso tanto como le fue posible, respirando agitado en cuanto se separó de él. Yamamoto sonrió, de una forma totalmente _no_ angelical, logrando que la piel del italiano se erizara.

-Incluso cuando sólo te beso…-logró ponerlos a ambos en el suelo, teniendo a Gokudera cómodamente sentado entre sus piernas, tocando bajo su ropa.-… tú…

El italiano se estremeció entre sus brazos, mientras escuchaba lejano un gemido más desesperando que los anteriores, de la película aún en pleno _festejo_. Gimió cuando sintió las manos de Yamamoto bajarle los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, tocando de forma estremecedora su cuerpo, llegando hacia donde necesitaba realmente atención.

¿Cómo demonios había logrado quitarle la ropa con tanta facilidad? ¿Por qué mierda estaba siendo tan jodidamente sumiso? ¿Por qué estaba tan caliente y necesitado como cuando el imbécil de Yamamoto le había dado un afrodisíaco, de dudosa reputación, que les había mantenido encerrados en su departamento todo el fin de semana?

-…Sólo e-estás…unhh…-intentó reunir fuerzas para poder hablarle, pero con esas manos tocándole de esa forma, la dureza que sentía contra su espalda baja, y los murmullos en su oído, era algo difícil…-…caliente por ver a esa zorra…

-No, Gokudera~… estoy _'así'-_tuvo el acierto de empujar el cuerpo del italiano contra su entrepierna, soltando un ligero gemido- por recordar que tú me has dicho '_Más fuerte_' de una forma más excitante que aquella _zorra_.

Ya nada le impidió gemir al sentir aquello contra él, de esa forma… más cuando sintió besos en su cuello, y dedos siendo humedecidos en su boca. Las hormonas las tenía más revolucionadas que nunca, y comenzaba a sentir que su cabeza se nublaba. Extraño. A estas alturas del _jugueteo_ nunca estaba _tan_ en ello como ahora…

Sabía qué iba a pasar… siempre que humedecía sus dedos…

-¡Ahhn-!-logró morder su brazo para acallar su voz. La intrusión de aquellos dedos en su cuerpo había sido tan repentina como excitante. Le había sido inevitable levantar un poco las caderas y presionar contra esos dedos que le preparaban de forma tan cuidadosa.

-¿Vas a terminar…?-preguntó en su oído, apretando un poco más el miembro que masajeaba.

Gokudera no pudo hacer más que gemir. Su cuerpo se movía solo y sentía que ardía. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que sintió que Yamamoto le inclinaba contra el piso dejándole al lado de la mesa de centro, apoyado en sus manos y rodillas.

-Y-Ya… Yamamoto…-gruñó, sintiendo que se adentraba en su cuerpo.

Apretó los puños y crispó los dedos en la alfombra, apoyando de vez en cuando la frente en ella, sintiendo el movimiento tras su cuerpo, que provocaba que ambos se movieran al compás. Sintió las manos en sus caderas, apretando y afirmándole, mientras las estocadas continuaban, dejándole sin aliento.

Quiso voltearse, darle la cara al idiota beisbolista, pero de alguna forma –seguramente por la visual de esa película de mala calidad pero que le había aumentado el morbo y la excitación.- sentía que de aquella forma daba en un ángulo dentro de su cuerpo que de la otra forma no llegaba.

El roce continuo contra _ese_ punto en su interior se hizo más fuerte, el agarre en sus caderas y el cuerpo que sentía sobre su espalda se hizo más necesario. Necesitaba aquella fricción entre sus cuerpos, el sentir a Yamamoto cerca, susurrándole en el oído mientras le embestía con fuerte.

Los jadeos en su oído…

-¡Ahnn-!-mordió sus labios, apretando sus puños, mientras su mente se nublaba. Sintió el agradable cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, mientras sentía que unas cuantas embestidas después Yamamoto se corría en su interior.

El beisbolista apretó una de las manos de Gokudera mientras sentía su orgasmo, siempre que terminaba era lo mismo, necesitaba entrelazar sus dedos, sentir que lo hacían por un sentimiento mutuo y no simple calentura como en algunas ocasiones el italiano lo hacía parecer.

Dejó descansar su cuerpo boca abajo sobre la alfombra, esperando sentir como –de costumbre- Yamamoto comenzaría a limpiar su cuerpo, para luego pedirle _amorosamente_ que fueran a darse un baño.

Pero esta vez Yamamoto volvió a colocarse sobre su cuerpo –ahora volteado hacia arriba- y a restregarse contra él, besándole, tocándole.

-¿Q-Qué mierd-?

-Hoy no es suficiente una vez, Gokudera.-respondió, rozando sus labios con los contrarios, mirándole directamente a los ojos- ¿Vamos por la segunda?

Y el italiano supo que ver ese tipo de películas con el idiota de Yamamoto era un peligro, más cuando al día siguiente, resintió cierta parte de su cuerpo.

"_Yakyuu Baka… hubiese parado la tercera vez en la cama…_" gruñó mentalmente, teniendo especial cuidado al levantarse de la cama, aún desnudo.

_08 de Octubre de 2010._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N**eary: Hi~ -se esconde bajo las sábanas, avergonzada- debo decir que me cuesta demasiado sacar un lemon… costó harto, a pesar de que lo tenía medio pensado ._. es que yo no sirvo… pero espero les haya gustado, que era evidente que este capi era una excusa para ver a los tortolitos revolcándose xD

Ahora, yo lo pensé con dos chicos calenturientos de 16-17 años, con las hormonas revolucionadas y vierdo porno, XD así que, si se ve algo _rápido _pues los chicos son más de vista que nada XD así que alguien como Yamamocchan, supongo que le afectará bastante más xD

Creo que los deportistas son como… eh… no sé cómo explicarme, xD pero al tener más energía por practicar deporte constantemente pues… ejem! Le ponen más empeño? Se podría decir… -se esconde por no saber cómo explicarse.-

Kyaa~~ agradezco los reviews~~ cada uno me hace más feliz ~ ES lo único que me hace continuar con esto ._. ahora que el animé 'terminó' y el manga está tan raro… la verdad es que la musa sólo se ha alimentado a base de doujins y ehh… los dos o tres fics que han actualizado ._.

Así que se les loveah =D!

El siguiente es "Escribir" y yo no sé qué hacer .u. pero algo saldrá, I know~ xD

Besitos~ dejen reviews~~ °u°


	20. Escribir

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar _coshinadas_ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**20. E**scribir _**–Advertencia: Universo Alterno (notas al final)-**_

-Y… ¿Qué te parece esto…?-masculló, acercándose a él mientras su mano tocaba su mejilla, inclinando su rostro hacia un lado.-… Si sacas sobresaliente en los exámenes de recuperación, en **todas** tus materias, haré lo que quieras por un día.

Hayato esperó, mientras sus manos y sus labios se entretenían en el cabello y cuello respectivamente, del beisbolista. Sabía que, como con todo adolescente calentón, sólo tenía que utilizar los incentivos necesarios para motivarle a subir sus horrorosas calificaciones que ya le estaban dejando de los últimos de su curso.

Aún no entendía cómo seguía en el equipo de beisbol.

-¿D-De verdad…?

El italiano sonrió, deslizando furtivamente una de sus manos hacia el costado de su pantalón, deslizándolo un poco hacia abajo, dejándolo en el límite donde cubría lo necesario. Mientras mordía juguetonamente su oreja, para mirarle con esos ojos verdes que sabía le volvían loco.

Para que ser humilde, si el muy baka estaba loquito por sus huesos.

-Yo no digo bromas, _Yakyuu Baka_…

Vio como el menor se mordía el labio en un intento de no tirársele encima. No por nada era siete años mayor que el idiota y tenía más experiencia en terrenos de la seducción… además de llevar algo así como una _relación_ con él hacía dos meses. Aún no terminaba de convencerse que el idiota le había ganado en testarudez en ese aspecto.

-P-Pero… -comenzó, tembloroso y ligeramente sonrojado.-¡Con suerte puedo pasar los exámenes periódicos, sacar sobresaliente…!

"_Já, se percató"_

-Por lo mismo tu premio, bastardo.-frunció ligeramente el entrecejo pero no por ello quitó la sonrisa que había aprendido a usar como chantaje con el baka.-Un día, veinticuatro horas, para que yo haga lo que _tú quieras_.

Yamamoto se sintió extasiado por la forma en que el profesor de Historia Universal le engatusaba con sus palabras. Sólo faltaba que le hablara al oído en italiano, mientras sus manos se encontraran ocupadas en cierto lugar, para luego ser reemplazado por su boca…

"_Pensamiento fuera, Takeshi… Hayato se molestará si cree que no le tomas en serio_"

-P-Pero…

-Bien, si es tan imposible, da igual…-comenzó, sabiendo que había que empujarlo un poco más…- cumplo con avisarte que no me relaciono con pobres cabezas huecas que repiten el curso, tenlo claro.

Dio media vuelta en dirección a la cocina, sabía que Yamamoto no soportaría que él cortara la relación. Y es más, por lo mismo lo chantajeaba. No entendía como había terminado aceptando meterse con aquél chiquillo despreocupado y medio baka, pero quería que pasara el curso decentemente.

No le agradó para nada ver que en cinco materias quedaba para ir a recuperación, Hibari incluso estuvo igual de tentado de morder hasta la muerte a los únicos dos _herbívoros_ que habían fallado en su materia –par de bakas con tendencias suicidas, que fallaban en la materia del peor y más sádico de los profesores-.

"_Dile al herbívoro de Yamamoto Takeshi que no se cruce en mi camino a menos que pase el siguiente examen… de Cavallone ya me encargo yo_"

Y Hayato no quiso saber a qué se refería. Aún menos cuando escuchó sonidos sospechosos viniendo del despacho de Literatura y Leyes, lugar donde sólo podía entrar Hibari Kyouya.

-¡N-No!-medio gritó, tomándole del brazo-¡Lo haré, estudiaré y pasaré!

"_Es tan predecible…_"

-Eso espero, Yakyuu Baka…-respondió, girándose antes de llevar una mano a la nuca del estudiante y atraerle hacia él.-… ahora, tu premio por pasar con 82 en mi examen…

Jodido niñato… como podía lograr que le necesitara tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volteó y miró hacia su cama, viendo el cuerpo desparramado del beisbolista entre las sabanas, durmiendo profundamente. Dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo que tenía entre sus dedos, antes de soltar el aire por la ventana ligeramente abierta.

Maldito descerebrado… nuevamente había logrado colarse en su cama.

Pero aceptaba –interiormente- que se lo merecía. Él mismo le había visto esforzarse al muy baka para pasar todos sus exámenes. No lo vio durante dos semanas, durante las cuales le vio –a la distancia- estudiando incluso en los descansos, cosa demasiado extraña en él.

Por lo mismo, a pesar de sorprenderse un poco, esperó que lo lograra. No por el premio que le había ofrecido, si no por él mismo. Aunque también comprendía que Yamamoto no había echo todo ese esfuerzo sólo por el premio, es más, seguramente por la forma de pensar que tenía en japonés, no había tomado muy enserio aquello y se había concentrado en su meta para no decepcionarle.

Y ver aquellos sobresalientes, excepto en una materia, que sacó dos puntos por debajo, había logrado que le diera un servicio especial aquella noche y que además no le mandara a casa en cuanto fueron las 10 de la noche.

Abrió su celular, que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, viendo nuevamente la fotografía que el idiota le había mandado en cuanto tuvo los resultados de todos sus exámenes. Aparecía sonriente, mostrando los puntajes de sus exámenes.

Y recordó nuevamente la pequeña nota al final del examen que había presentado con él, y que, a pesar de costarle un manotazo en el momento que le rozó descaradamente la mano para entregarle el examen y sonreírle coqueto –descarado- , a Gokudera le había hecho sentir especial, como si fuera un jodido quinceañero.

"_Está usando el anillo que le di~ Gokudera-sensei~ 3 es oficialmente mi esposa~"_

_25 de Octubre de 2010._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N**eary: Hola~ tantos años, lamento el retraso, pero con el estrés del trabajo se me bloquean las ideas, y los días parecen pasar demasiado rápido xD

La nota del final está muy rara~ pero fue la más cuerda-estúpida que se me ocurrió ;0; no me odien, estoy cansada uwu. Y Yamamoto es baka, se me hace que diría algo estúpido para molestar a su sensei enamorado y le dejaría notitas en los exámenes o le acosaría siguiéndolo por la escuela o algo. No sé x3~ quiero más amorsh~ pero es tan difícil con estos dos!

Con respecto a porqué este capi es AU, es porque tuve ideas con escribir, pero ninguna realmente me encantaba. Pero tenía escrito el principio de esto como idea para un one-shot hace tiempo ~ como nunca se me terminó de idear la trama para ese one-shot –más que la idea del principio xD- pensé que podría usarlo aquí~ lamento si no cumple las expectativas, pero este capi si me dio muchos problemas XD

Ninias~ se les loveah~ -se esconde- les gustó el capi pasado xDDD! Me alegra, porque a mi nunca me terminan de convencer mis lemons… veremos que sigue pasando en este fic! xD aunque dudo que pasen de insinuación o un par de manoseos~

El siguiente es: Violencia. Y para eso si que no tengo ideas más que de mafia o,o xD veré que pasa~

=) besitos, se agradecen los reviews~~


	21. Violencia

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-baka que insiste en poner cosas raras en el manga, e intenta hacer parejas que nunca me gustaran… porque las tipas son put- ¬¬ -perdón el lenguaje u.u-

-Shitty~! Vete a tu planeta y déjanos el 8059 en paz D:!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**21. V**iolencia

-¡Nnnh-!-mordió con fuerza la tela que tenía entre los labios, apretando los parpados intentando soportar el dolor.

¡Maldito hijo de…!

Sintió los huesos de su dedo crujir, mientras el sádico que le torturaba lo retorcía. Aún no sabía como le quedaban fuerzas para sentir dolor, pero no le daría al muy bastardo ninguna información, así le cortara las piernas –como ya le había sugerido en un tonito sádico el jodido enfermo- no le diría donde se estaban escondiendo los demás mientras se reagrupaban.

Debió suponer que aquella misión iría mal en algún momento… el primer indicio de aquello fue que los mandaran a los cuatro _juntos_ a ella.

El Décimo sabía que entre ellos no harían un buen trabajo de equipo, pero tenía la esperanza de que al menos cooperaran para no tener que verse las caras de nuevo. Pero aún así… enviar a Hibari, Mukuro, Lambo y Gokudera juntos no era buena idea…

En cuanto las cosas comenzaron a salir mal el ilusionista no hizo más que comenzar a destrozar cuerpos, mientras discutía con el amante de Namimori. La vaca cobarde había, literalmente, corrido a esconderse tras de él, lloriqueando cual crío que no quería estar ahí…

Y por la mierda… a él sólo le había quedado defenderse –y defender al mocoso llorón- de aquellos que les superaban en número con creces. Al final, había logrado con esfuerzo esconder a Lambo, pero en cuanto intentó despistar a quienes les seguían de su ubicación se topó de lleno con otro grupo.

Maldijo su puta suerte antes de caer inconsciente de un seco golpe en la nuca.

Y ahora, tres días después, ya casi había superado su barrera del dolor, con costillas rotas –a patadas y golpes de algún fierro que vio tirado ahí- cortes y moretones.

De verdad deseaba que le encontraran pronto. O terminarían por matarlo, porque aunque le arrancaran un brazo a pedazos no les diría nada de lo que querían.

-Bien, si no quiere cooperar…-escuchó una voz, que no era del sádico que le torturaba-… usaremos el _polvo de la verdad_.

Y Gokudera supo que todo siempre podía empeorar, en cuanto vio a un sujeto acercarse con una jeringa en mano, con un sospechoso líquido en su interior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_…kudera… Go….dera…_

_¿Quién mierd-?_

Intentó abrir los ojos, los sentía pesados y no podía moverse aunque quería. Adormecido como estaba trató ubicar la voz a su ¿derecha?

-¡Gokudera!

-Mier—

Tragó en seco. Sintiendo su garganta resentida y sus músculos entumecidos. La cabeza iba a estallarle por el dolor que sentía cruzarle de lado a lado en la sien. Abrió y cerró los ojos muchas veces, intentando enfocar algo, pero todo estaba borroso.

Se rindió y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Tenía tanto sueño…

"_Pero la zorrita hablará si le hacemos sentir __bien__…_"

Volvió a abrir los ojos, dejando escapar un gritito ahogado. Lo recordaba, todo… TODO…

Sintió asco, y a pesar de sentir su brazo escayolado, dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo, se encogió como pudo, intentando parar las arcadas que tan súbitamente le habían atacado.

A él…

-Gokudera, tranquilo… -escuchó su voz, inconfundible a pesar de tener el cerebro embotado en pensamientos autodestructivos-… ya estás bien, es-

-¡No me toques!-gritó, casi histérico –hiriéndose la garganta ya maltrecha-, manoteando con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir la mano del beisbolista.

Se encogió, tratando de alejarse de él, las imágenes estaban demasiado nítidas en su mente y a pesar de no tener un orden especial podía entender el sentido de todo aquello…

A él…

-Está bien… todo está bien ahora…

_Y una mierda, nada estaba bien, nada volvería a estar bien._

_04 Noviembre de 2010._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N**eary: Holas~ -se esconde- sé que ha pasado más de un mes… lo siento ;0; además de que traigo este capi angust y raro! Pero costó demasiado sacar "Violencia" porque no quería nada convencional –terminé haciéndolo igual ¬¬- y porque en sí el tema no me gusta, pero no encontré ningún otro para sustituirlo D:

Comenzaré ahora mismo a escribir el siguiente drabble, pero con dinero no se me ocurre nada bueno–se esconde de nuevo- si no me sale nada con eso, puedo sustituirlo con otro tema que si me inspire~ 9u9~

Pues nada, mi trabajo es absorbente pero intentaré sacar un drabble en una o dos semanas! Además de que quiero uno para navidad y otro para año nuevo ;0;! –quiero que termine luego este año de mierda –cara enojada-

Muchas gracias por sus reviews~~! Insisto, me disculpo por la demora y por traer tan poca cosa ;u; aún así, espero les guste.

=D besos~~ se agradecen reviews para inspirar a la musa~

PD: Alguien sigue leyendo el manga? Es que hasta yo –que he aguantado el relleno de mierda de Naruto- dejé de leerlo… tengo curiosidad si alguien lo sigue xD.


	22. Deseo

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar _coshinadas_ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**22. D**eseo (_Advertencia: Lemon?_)

Sentía sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, apretando, tocando, sintiendo. Sabía que era lo que Yamamoto buscaba a esas horas de la noche y, aunque él no se quejaba de comenzar/terminar el día de esa forma, no se lo haría fácil.

Tendría que ganárselo.

No solían dormir con mucha ropa, así que las prendas habían sido removidas casi al instante por las ansiosas manos del beisbolista. Se acomodó para que sus piernas quedaran a cada lado del cuerpo sobre él, dejándole espacio para que se inclinara y comenzara a besarle lenta pero intensamente.

Oh el maldito sabía cómo le gustaba que le besaran.

Arqueó su espalda cuando sintió la fricción entre sus cuerpos, tan deliciosamente excitante con el vaivén que el beisbolista la imprimía, casi como si estuviera embistiéndole sin entrar en él.

Era excitante aquél jugueteo, casi estúpido si pensaban que podían hacerlo real, pero el simplemente tocar su piel, besarse casi con desesperación y acariciarse sin realmente concluir nada, le recordaba a los inicios de su relación.

Esos toqueteos casi infantiles a los que solían dejarse llevar cuando sus hormonas estaban descontroladas. Aquellos besos de los que Gokudera se quejaría por "meterle la lengua" sin querer aceptar que en realidad quería mordérsela a placer. Los restregones por sobre la ropa en algún baño del instituto entre clases, cuando Yamamoto solía tirarle contra la pared, reclamando por "dejarse ver con aquellos pantalones demasiado ajustados".

Todo por su inexperiencia y descontrol, pero que era tan atrayente que no podían separarse. Deseaban quererse, anhelarse, acariciarse de tal forma, que era inevitable.

Separó sus labios, tratando de buscar el aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por la espalda de Yamamoto, rasguñándole con cuidado, sabiendo que quedarían finas marcas.

Él no era una zorra celosa tratando de marcar su territorio. Sólo sabía cuánto le gustaba a Yamamoto la sensación en su espalda, deslizándose hacia abajo, mientras él apresaba sus muslos entre sus manos para…

-¡Ahhn…!-jadeó, en cuanto sintió algo entrar en él, entrelazó sus piernas a las caderas de su amante, para darle mayor firmeza al movimiento, mientras se ondulaba contra él.

-Ha—yato…-murmuró en su oído, besando lentamente desde su cuello hasta su mentón.

Quería que lo supiera, siempre intentaba transmitirle lo _bien_ que lo hacía sentir, en todos los aspectos. Como el sólo sentir su calor a su lado al dormir le evitaba las pesadillas. El verlo fruncir el ceño al besarlo inesperadamente le hacía sonreír, porque sabía que si realmente le molestara que le besara, lo golpearía.

-Máas…-masculló, casi sin querer que le escuchara, crispando sus dedos en los hombros de su amante, acercándose a su oído para susurrarle íntimamente, como diciéndole un secreto.-… más rápido…

Yamamoto se inclinó sobre él nuevamente, tomando entre sus manos las delgadas caderas del italiano, embistiéndole con más rapidez. Sonrió. Le encantaba enloquecer a su peliplateado amante, tanto que no se percatara de lo que le estaba diciendo entre gemidos de placer…

-_Ta—ah—keshi…-_murmuró, dejando que las últimas dos palabras apenas fueran audibles para el beisbolista.

Esas últimas dos palabras era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir deseándolo.

_10 de abril de 2011._

**N**eary: -mira debajo de las frazadas por si la amenazan con objetos corto punzantes- Soy una desgraciada, lo sé D: pero mi inspiración murió junto con mi amor por el manga y es difícil recobrar la musa por mucho que uno quiera. La verdad, es que tenía tres capítulos empezados, cuando me bloqueaba con uno, continuaba con el otro y así, pero hace rato que no pasaba nada con ninguno y hoy –a las cuatro de la mañana, con mi tendinitis jodiendome y el dolor en el hombro molestando xD- pude al fin pensar en algo para terminar este, que en un principio, no tenía nada que ver con este intento de Lemon sin finalizar xD, supuestamente lo tenía ideado para año nuevo, pero como ven, siquiera para mi cumple pude subir un capi :/

No prometo actualizar pronto, porque no sé qué pase con mi musa ;w; necesito re enamorarme del manga, pero lo veo muy difícil por cómo van las cosas uwu. Este capi no termina de convencerme, pero siempre es bueno para la salud el limón xD… terminaré este fic, así llore sangre~! xDD

Agradezco sus lindos reviews~~ siempre que me deprimo los leo ;w; y me siento peor al final por ser tan bastarda de no escribir nada xD.

Pues nada, me disculpo por el largo retraso, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no demorarme tanto en el siguiente, aunque sean cortitos. Besitos :3~ agradecería review~ ;u;


	23. Labios

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-san y su musa inspiradora. Yo me limito a dejar mi inner imaginar _coshinadas_ e intentar escribirlo decentemente :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**23**. **L**abios

Miró la repisa, llena de aros, muestras de tatuajes y joyas. Era la tercera vez que decidía colocarse un piercing, y ahora quería hacerlo en los labios, una argolla al lado izquierdo de su labio inferior. Los dos anteriores habían sido en sus orejas, así que le había dado una fijación por colocarse uno en el labio.

Si no fuera por ese maldito friki beisbolista tal vez no lo haría…

"¡_No lo hago por él!_" se reprendió.

A veces necesitaba pasar por etapas o simplemente recordar momentos de esa forma, nadie sabía los significados más que él. Como aquél pequeño tatuaje en su espalda que el idiota de Yamamoto todavía no veía…

Pero en fin. Se le había ocurrido leer por internet sobre los piercing y había encontrado algo _curioso_…

¡El degenerado quería que se pusiera un aro en la lengua!

Claro que no se había salvado de la consecuente golpiza a su persona y un par de intentos frustrados para que le disculpara por la 'descabellada' proposición. Lo único que pudo convencerlo fue la cara de cachorro apaleado que le había dado, además de recordarle que no había estado presente el día de su cumpleaños.

Eso no había sido su culpa. Los Cavallone habían pedido refuerzos en una zona a proteger y no tuvo opción más que ir –junto con Hibari- y se había demorado más de la cuenta… culpa del torpe líder de los Cavallone por querer darle una sorpresa a Hibari y montarle una trampa… claro, a él tuvieron que meterlo en medio para que fuera 'creíble'.

Al final habían transado que se pondría un piercing pero no en la lengua –no le agradaba mucho la idea- si no en los labios. El beisbolista se lo pensó un poco y aceptó, con una radiante sonrisa.

'_Si los labios son estimulantes, que tengas algo ahí que lo haga aún mejor será—'_

Degenerado, desgraciado, friki hormonal, maldito fuera…

-¿Ya decidiste?-preguntó el chico que no debía superar los 25 años, con una sonrisa.

-Sí…-apuntó una argolla, simple y lisa-… ese.

-¿Dónde lo vas a querer?

-Aquí-apuntó con su índice izquierdo la zona.

El muchacho sonrió, dándole cierto encanto infantil, mientras le tomaba el rostro como analizándole.

-Con tus labios, es un lugar muy tentador~

Tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse, pensando en que el idiota de Yamamoto había insinuado algo así, aunque él no notaba nada especial en sus labios.

'_Al demonio… todo sea por el idiota ese…_' fue su ultimo pensamiento, antes de atravesar las cortinas que le llevarían a la otra habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Ya puedo ver?

-No imbécil, aún está algo inflamado.-contestó, mirándose en el espejo del baño.

-Pero no importa… quiero ver cómo quedó.

Gokudera suspiró, antes de salir del baño y darle la cara al tarado que tenía por… _eso_.

-Ya, ahí está, ¿contento?

Yamamoto no hizo más que tomarle el rostro y mirarlo fijamente, logrando que se sonrojara un poco. Sabía que aún no se veía nada bonito. Es decir, la zona estaba inflamada y roja, incluso sentía un ligero escozor pero siempre había sido así.

-¿Qué?

-Se ve muy bien…-murmuró, besándole repetidamente la mejilla contraria.

Y de pronto el italiano se sintió casi tan mimado como un gato, porque Yamamoto se limitó a besarle, lamerle y morderle la mejilla derecha, pasando por su cuello y volviendo a su rostro. En algún momento pensó que le besaría en los labios, pero no lo hizo. Es más, se mantuvo bastante alejado de toda esa zona.

-¿Sabes que no vas a poder besarme en… tres meses?

-Anhh… no me recuerdes eso-reclamó, mirando fascinado la argolla en mi labio-buscaré la forma, así tenga que besarte en la mejilla por tres meses.

-Lo peor es que no puedo fumar.

Sonrió, y Gokudera supo que era parte de su plan para alejarlo un poco de tan mal vicio. Gruñó algo en italiano antes de ir al refrigerador en busca de un poco de hielo.

-Muchas gracias, Gokudera…

El italiano simplemente se apoyó en su cuerpo, dejando que aquellos brazos le arrullaran mientras apoyaba un cubo de hielo sobre su labio. No estaba muy seguro de porqué para Yamamoto parecía tan importante que uno de sus piercing fuera por _él_ pero no le molestaba tanto como demostraba el hacerlo.

Sus piercing tenían algún significado, pero aquél, en su labio, significaba la visible promesa de que haría todo por él.

Por muy estúpidamente cursi sonara.

15 de mayo de 2011

**N**eary: Hi~ primero que nada mis besos y abrazos –y este capi- totalmente dedicados a mi ninia hermosa que cumple años hoy :3~ Ryuu~ se le loveah de aquí a la aldea escondida de los ratones con queso (?)

Ahora con el capi, creo que se notara, pero lo escribi en una hora xD fue 'inspiración' de último momento y con mi nuevamente amado MCR y Frank me dio la idea del piercing en el labio~ es que se ve tan sexy el maldetoh ;w; aunque ahora ya no lo tenga D:

Espero no encuentren el capi tan desastroso como mi neurona me lo indica, pero no quiero cambiarlo, porque lo amé y así se quedará ;u;

Gracias ninias por sus reviews~ por sus ánimos, y a pesar de mi trabajo súper absorbente –vengo saliendo de turno noche y estoy con el sueño trastornado a tal punto que me duele la cabeza x_x- quiero terminar este fic, porque KHR ha sido mi obsesión por un buen tiempo, aunque no logro re-enamorarme del manga uwu en fin…

Besitos, se les loveah por su paciencia :3


	24. Soñar

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-baka que insiste en poner cosas raras en el manga, e intenta hacer parejas que nunca me gustaran… porque las tipas son put- ¬¬ -perdón el lenguaje u.u-

-Shitty~! Vete a tu planeta y déjanos el 8059 en paz D:!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**24. S**oñar (_Continuación 21. Violencia_)

_Sintió manos ajenas tocarle, pero éstas no eran agradables y cálidas como las de Yamamoto. No. Estas eran simplemente asquerosas y le daban ganas de reventarle la cabeza al imbécil que estaba sobre su cuerpo._

_Pero no podía porque a pesar de que la droga le hiciera sentirse como algo externo a su cuerpo, había estado consciente todo el tiempo._

_-Te haré sentir muy __**bien**__…_

-Gokudera…-comenzó a escuchar una voz lejana llamándolo.

Yamamoto vió como se removía inquieto, como tantas otras noches desde que saliera del hospital, incluso antes de eso. Frunció el ceño frustrado. Ya no sabía qué demonios hacer para calmar al italiano, lo había intentado todo.

Había visto pasar a Gokudera por muchas etapas: lavarse compulsivamente, las pesadillas, no dejar que rozara su piel, no comer, comer demasiado, los cambios bruscos de ánimo –el italiano siempre había sido algo bipolar, pero ahora eran unos cambios de humor aún más violentos-, entre muchas otras cosas.

Aún no podía hablarle de aquello sin que Hayato le cerrara la puerta en la cara o le lanzara un vaso por la cabeza.

-Gokudera, despierta…-masculló, tratando de moverlo con suavidad pero firmeza.

Sabía que en cualquier momento iba…

-¡Suéltame!

…a alejarlo.

Yamamoto apretó los labios, sintiendo sus ojos escocer. Por la única razón que dormían en la misma cama –en la cual el beisbolista se arrinconaba a un lado, para no tocar a Gokudera en sueños- era porque era lo mejor para que pudiera dormir _bien_. No es que viera mucho cambio en sus hábitos, pero no iba a quejarse. Era el único momento en que podía estar cerca de él y observarle sin que se sintiera atacado.

Y era triste. Le partía el corazón verlo así, escucharlo gritar en medio de la noche y en vez de poder abrazarle para calmarlo, debía luchar con él para parar los golpes que le lanzaba, creyendo que le iba a hacer daño.

Le vio respirar agitadamente, mientras envolvía entre sus dedos la sábana. Quiso abrazarlo, estrecharlo entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien… que en realidad… él sabía lo que había pasado y no era todo como él creía…

Los muy bastardos habían grabado todo… desde los interrogatorios con tortura, hasta… _eso_. Eso que hacía que Gokudera tuviera pesadillas todas las noches.

-¡Te he dicho que no me toques, maldita sea!

Sintió sus golpes y como cada vez que eso pasaba, trató de detenerlos para que no le botaran de la cama y pudieran seguir durmiendo unas cuantas horas hasta que el italiano volviera a tener otra pesadilla.

Sabía que el siquiatra le había dicho que no forzara el tema, pero necesitaba hablarlo, necesitaba saber qué era lo que Gokudera recordaba o creía saber.

-Para… Gokudera… -trató de llamarlo incesantemente, calmado casi angustiado. Sentía que lloraría como un crío si seguía viendo ese comportamiento autodestructivo en su pareja.

¡Porque todavía lo era aunque el italiano se negara a estar con él más de dos minutos!

-¡Gokudera, para…!-pidió, tomándole de las muñecas, estando ambos sentados en la cama. Agachó la cabeza, sin poder mirarle. Tenía claro que alterarlo poniéndose a lloriquear no le haría bien al bombardero.-No sé qué crees que pasó, pero necesito que me lo digas…

-Una mierda que te voy a decir. Suéltame o me largo de aquí apenas pueda…

-Gokudera… tú crees que a ti… a ti… -sacudió la cabeza, sabía que no podría decir la palabra-… pero no, no es así. Al menos no del todo…

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¡No sabes nada!-se enfureció, tratando de soltarse-Suéltame…-masculló, ya sin fuerzas.

-Yo lo vi… vi lo que te hicieron…

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, tensarse. No levantó la mirada porque sabía que el italiano sólo se sentiría peor si le miraba en ese momento.

-¡Ment-!

-Pero no es lo que tú crees.-continuó, reteniendo sus manos.-Si hicieron muchas cosas para someterte… pero no … _terminaron_. Llegamos antes de que pudieran hacerlo, pero a esas alturas tú estabas demasiado drogado para saberlo.

Las sacudidas en el cuerpo de Gokudera le hicieron preocuparse. No quería que tuviera otra crisis, pero el italiano se negaba a cooperar y tenía que superar esto para poder seguir con su vida sin tener que despertar cada noche con miedo.

Tenía que conversarlo.

-Yo sé lo que crees…-suspiró, tratando de imprimir algo de cariño en el agarre que tenía en sus muñecas-… sé lo que piensas, porque te conozco. Te dejé tranquilo para que pudieras asimilarlo, pero no más, te estás haciendo daño.

-Déjame.

-Estoy contigo, _aquí_ Hayato… no te dejaré a pesar de que lo pienses.

Y de a poco sintió que se relajaba y le dejaba acercarse a él. Le abrazó, fuerte, necesitado, protegiéndolo. Porque sabía que se sentía débil, usado y dañado, pero no podía estar más equivocado.

'_Porque eres el guardián de la tormenta, y a ti nada te destruye, tú causas la destrucción'_

30 de agosto de 2011

**N**eary: ya ni voy a esconderme, sé que me odian y no las culpo D: soy una bastarda que deja que su trabajo monopolice su vida y abandono mis hobbies ._.

Salí de vacas, pero para mí mala fortuna se les ocurre inscribirme en un curso de manejo, cosa que me impedirá dormir mis siestas y tener mis tardecitas para escribir ;w; pero este capi estaba adelantado desde hace muuuucho tiempo, así que intenté terminarlo lo más dignamente posible.

El manga sigue sin convencerme –aunque con el nuevo arco espero me vuelva a enamorar, porque quiero volver a escribir como maniática T0T- así que la inspiración anda en cualquier lado, incluso ando pensando en escribir Frerard xD

Se les ama y agradezco los reviews~ este capi está dedicado a aquellas que me pidieron que hiciera la continuación de 'Violencia' y pues, la verdad es que igual quería suavizar un poco ese tema :)

Besitos~ hasta el siguiente capi~

R E V I E W S


	25. Acto

**Y**ûdachi

**8**0**5**9

**T**abla **d**e** V**icios

**P**or **N**eary

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**D**isclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus bishies yaoizables le pertenecen a Amano-baka que ha matado mi amor/inspiración por KHR luego del arco del futuro -_-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**25. A**cto

-Y… ¿Qué te parece esto…?-masculló, acercándose a él mientras su mano tocaba su mejilla, inclinando su rostro hacia un lado.-… Si sacas sobresaliente en los exámenes de recuperación, en **todas** tus materias, haré lo que quieras por un día.

Hayato esperó, mientras sus manos y sus labios se entretenían en el cabello y cuello respectivamente, del beisbolista. Sabía que, como con todo adolescente calentón, sólo tenía que utilizar los incentivos necesarios para motivarle a subir sus horrorosas calificaciones que ya le estaban dejando de los últimos de su curso.

Aún no entendía cómo seguía en el equipo de beisbol.

-¿D-De verdad…?

El italiano sonrió, deslizando furtivamente una de sus manos hacia el costado de su pantalón, deslizándolo un poco hacia abajo, dejándolo en el límite donde cubría lo necesario. Mientras mordía juguetonamente su oreja, para mirarle con esos ojos verdes que sabía le volvían loco.

Para que ser humilde, si el muy baka estaba loquito por sus huesos.

-Yo no digo bromas, _Yakyuu Baka_…

Vio como el menor se mordía el labio en un intento de no tirársele encima. No por nada era siete años mayor que el idiota y tenía más experiencia en terrenos de la seducción… además de llevar algo así como una _relación_ con él hacía dos meses. Aún no terminaba de convencerse que el idiota le había ganado en testarudez en ese aspecto.

-P-Pero… -comenzó, tembloroso y ligeramente sonrojado.-¡Con suerte puedo pasar los exámenes periódicos, sacar sobresaliente…!

"_Já, se percató"_

-Por lo mismo tu premio, bastardo.-frunció ligeramente el entrecejo pero no por ello quitó la sonrisa que había aprendido a usar como chantaje con el baka.-Un día, veinticuatro horas, para que yo haga lo que _tú quieras_.

Yamamoto se sintió extasiado por la forma en que el profesor de Historia Universal le engatusaba con sus palabras. Sólo faltaba que le hablara al oído en italiano, mientras sus manos se encontraran ocupadas en cierto lugar, para luego ser reemplazado por su boca…

"_Pensamiento fuera, Takeshi… Hayato se molestará si cree que no le tomas en serio_"

-P-Pero…

-Bien, si es tan imposible, da igual…-comenzó, sabiendo que había que empujarlo un poco más…- cumplo con avisarte que no me relaciono con pobres cabezas huecas que repiten el curso, tenlo claro.

Dio media vuelta en dirección a la cocina, sabía que Yamamoto no soportaría que él cortara la relación. Y es más, por lo mismo lo chantajeaba. No entendía como había terminado aceptando meterse con aquél chiquillo despreocupado y medio baka, pero quería que pasara el curso decentemente.

No le agradó para nada ver que en cinco materias quedaba para ir a recuperación, Hibari incluso estuvo igual de tentado de morder hasta la muerte a los únicos dos _herbívoros_ que habían fallado en su materia –par de bakas con tendencias suicidas, que fallaban en la materia del peor y más sádico de los profesores-.

"_Dile al herbívoro de Yamamoto Takeshi que no se cruce en mi camino a menos que pase el siguiente examen… de Cavallone ya me encargo yo_"

Y Hayato no quiso saber a qué se refería. Aún menos cuando escuchó sonidos sospechosos viniendo del despacho de Hibari Kyouya.

-¡N-No!-medio gritó, tomándole del brazo-¡Lo haré, estudiaré y pasaré!

"_Es tan predecible…_"

-Eso espero, Yakyuu Baka…-respondió, girándose antes de llevar una mano a la nuca del estudiante y atraerle hacia él.-… ahora, tu premio por pasar con 82 en mi examen…

Jodido niñato… como podía lograr que le necesitara tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se recostó en el sofá, dejando que su cabeza descansara cómodamente en el acolchonado mueble. Se suponía que el beisbolista llegaría en cuanto recibiera el resultado de todas sus materias, para darle la noticia.

Más le valía al muy tarado haber pasado todo.

Se habían dejado de ver algún tiempo, había dejado que se concentrara en los exámenes. Sabía que era jodido el estar así, más aún en una persona que necesitaba el contacto humano diariamente y no respetaba los jodidos estándares japoneses.

Sí, el muy tarado le toqueteaba hasta por si acaso.

Sintió la puerta de entrada abrirse, cerrarse y pasos. La única persona aparte de él que tenía llave, era el idiota de Yamamoto. Se estiró ligeramente, intentando no parecer tan desesperado como el tarado que se acercaba a él con pasos acelerados, hasta que se subió a él en el sofá.

Le besó, como si la puta vida se le fuera en ello.

Yamamoto pasó sus manos por la cintura del italiano, apresándolo, juntándolo más a él. Gokudera no hizo más que rodearle con sus piernas, dejándole clara la invitación a recostarse completamente sobre él, mientras sus besos se volvían más intensos.

Lo curioso es que, a pesar de que el beisbolista estaba desesperado por arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos, no dejaba besarle, sin siquiera intentar sacarle la ropa, como pidiendo permiso, esperando pacientemente a que Gokudera moviera sus manos dejándole hacer a placer.

El italiano se separó un poco, sintiendo como los labios húmedos y calientes se deslizaban por su barbilla hasta su cuello, gimió quedamente al sentir aquél cuerpo restregarse contra el suyo.

-Los exámenes…-masculló, apretando los hombros del más joven-… las calificaciones…

-Los pasé todos, como me pediste.-respondió, mirándole directamente a los ojos, haciéndole una seña para que viera el suelo al lado del sofá, donde descansaban las hojas.

Todos aprobados con sobresaliente. Maldito Yakyuu Baka.

Deslizó una de sus manos hasta tomar con fuerza del cabello de la nuca del japonés, tirando ligeramente y mirándole con rabia contenida.

-Sólo con un buen incentivo puedes hacer las cosas bien, ¿verdad? Niñato idiota.

Yamamoto sonrió, sabiendo que Gokudera estaba feliz de que hubiese pasado sus exámenes. No importaba la cruel fachada, ni las palabras frías. Él lo sabía.

Muy en el fondo, se preocupaba por él. Le quería.

_Sus acciones hablaban por él._

08 de septiembre de 2011

**N**eary: Hi~ este también estaba medio escrito, así que fue algo más fácil sacarlo. Ay~ es terrible no tener inspiración, pero tener unas ganas locas de escribir todo el día D:!

'Acto' no pertenece a la tabla vicios si no a la simbólica, pero no quise hacer 'dinero' así que la reemplacé con este :)

Gracias por los reviews~ siempre son buenos para inspirar a la musa medio muerta.

Saluditos :3~


End file.
